No more secrets
by rexpro7
Summary: Naruto and Hinata aren't really weak, shy and loud as they make people believe. Watch what happens when they drop their masks. Strong Naruto and Hinata. Bloodline Naruto & Hinata.
1. Chapter 1 edited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Midday Konohagakure no Sato**

Team 7 and various other teams that managed to pass the first part of the chunin exam were all standing in front of the gates of training ground 44.

It was huge forest surrounded by a high metallic fence with multiple signs warning people not to enter.

It was called the Forest of Death.

According to the examiner Mitarashi Anko, this was were the second part of the chunin exam would be held. It was a very dangerous place, filled with hordes of flora and fauna.

After receiving the needed instructions, each team was given a heaven or an earth scroll.

Their objective was to take the opposite scroll from the another teams by any means necessary. Then they would have to bring both scrolls to the tower, which was located in the centre of the forest, if they wanted to head to the next round.

After each team received a scroll they were all given an hour to get ready before they would enter the forest for 5 days.

Team 7 had been given a heaven scroll which was now in possession of Sasuke, he was currently trying to ignore his other teammate Sakura who was desperately trying to get him too agree on going on a date with her. Their blond team member on the other hand was further away stretching under a tree.

Naruto was just finishing his little warming up when he was approached by his former classmate Hinata Yuuhi.

She was once a member and heir of Konoha's most powerful clan; the Hyuuga. A clan famous for their 'all seeing' doujutsu called Byakugan. Unfortunately she was disowned by her father when she was just 6 years old, because he deemed her a weak, too 'soft' and failure who didn't deserve the position as clan heiress.

She was actually a very kind hearted girl that even after her banishment didn't hold a grudge against her father or clan.

Even if they view her as a weakling and failure.

Kurenai Yuuhi, she was the woman who immediately took Hinata in after she was kicked out. Said woman had always been like a mother too Hinata ever since her biological one died giving birth to her sister.

Kurenai who was also Hinata's sensei was glad that Hinata wasn't a member of the Hyuuga clan anymore. She found the clan's high and mighty attitude and the way the viewed themselves better then anyone that wasn't a Hyuuga's just despicable.

Hinata clearly didn't fit there because she was the exact opposite, she unlike them treated everyone as an equal and didn't look down on anybody. Kurenai guessed she got her kind heart and caring side from her mother.

Hinata stopped in front of the blond. "N-N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered.

Said boy turned to face her. "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you?" He asked grinning.

"I-I'm f-fine and y-you?" She asked back. Her cheeks turning pink.

"Great, I'm set and ready for the exam," He exclaimed excitedly pumping his fist in the air. "What about you?"

"I-i think I am." She faintly stuttered her reply. She reached into her jacket pocket and held out a small container in front of him. "I-I wanted t-to give you t-this."

Naruto took the small container and studied it with squinted eyes. "Uh, thank you Hinata-chan. But what is it?"

"I-it's healing ointment it will help heal your wound very quickly." She explained with more confidence still blushing.

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks Hinata-chan, I think I'm definitely going to need it."

Hinata's face turned scarlet.

A presence suddenly came up from behind Naruto and took him in a headlock. "How is my little otouto and his girlfriend doing?" The female examiner asked grinning and started pinching the blond's cheek.

"Anko-neechan let go of me." He growled while struggling to get free.

"That's Anko-sensei to you, we're not at home. Gaki." She said sternly releasing the blond.

"I wish you were." He muttered under his breath rubbing his now red cheek.

"What was that?" Anko asked crackling her knuckles as she had one of those scary looks her eyes.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Naruto quickly answered waving his hands in front of him.

"Hm, I thought so," She mumbled.

Hinata just shook her head at both their behaviour. "Do you two always have to fight?" She asked crossing her arms. She sighed. 'They have been living with each other for eight about years now and they still fight .' She thought.

"It's how we show that we love each other." Anko grinned pulling the blond ear.

When Naruto been kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4 without a reason. He was found by Anko Mitarashi two days later sleeping in an alley, while she was making her way through the village. Because she knew what burden he carried that led to him being treated badly, she requested the Hokage to adopt him.

From personal experience she knew how it felt like to be looked down on and hated for something that wasn't your fault. And after seeing the situation Naruto was living in, she immediately made her decision. He wouldn't be living the same lonely life she had live.

Naruto was happy when he learned that Anko wanted to adopt him, someone other then the Hokage actually cared about him. Moving in with Anko was the happiest day in his life because he finally had some he could call, family. And with Anko being Kurenai's best friend he was also introduced to Hinata when Kurenai took her in.

"So how are my two favourite actors doing?" The snake mistress asked.

"Well if what your implying is, if people still think I'm a loudmouth dobe, then yes, my cover is still intact." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"And what about you Hinata-chan." He asked turning to said kunoichi.

"No one suspects a thing," She answered smiling.

"That's good." Anko said with a satisfied look. "So when are you guys going to drop those ridicules masks." She inquired wondering when they would stop fooling everyone by acting shy or loud.

Both gazed at each other before Naruto shrugged. "Who knows, maybe during this part of the exam." Naruto answered. Hinata nodded.

"Well, the sooner the better, cause I'm really starting to believe that you both truly are spineless or an idiot." The Snake mistress said looking from Hinata to Naruto.

She received two heated glares from both genin when Hinata started to smile.

"Care to repeat that Anko-chan." Hinata asked with a sweet voice that made Naruto shiver.

Anko raised her hands up in defence "Hey I'm just saying." She spoke slightly terrified.

Hinata could really be scary sometimes.

She glanced at her watch and immediately her face turned serious. "It's almost time to start the second part of the exam, so you two should head back to your own team." She told them.

Both nodded and turned to her.

"See you later Hinata-chan and good luck."

Naruto grinned before they parted ways.

"Same to you Naruto-kun." She replied with a smile.

xxxx

Hinata made it back to her own team and went to stand next to her insect using teammate, Shino Aburame.

"Oi Hinata, where have you been?"

Her other teammate Kiba Inuzaka asked curious.

Hinata blushed and started twirling with her fingers. "I-I went t-to see N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered. Her shy mask was in place again.

"What do you see in him Hinata." The dog boy asked with a hint of jealousy.

Hinata's blush increased. "W-well he's nice, h-he never t-t-treats people bad a-and he's strong." She answered smiling while she thought about the blond.

"Well I can agree with you on the first two. But I am stronger than him." Kiba stated proudly, his dog Akamaru barking in agreement.

'If only you knew the truth.' Hinata thought looking the other way.

"If I were you I wouldn't underestimate Naruto, Kiba, cause my bugs and I can sense tremendous power radiating from him." Shino said without a hint of emotion in his voice. 'Too much power actually, for someone his age. What are you hiding Naruto Uzumaki' His eyes focussed the blonde that stood further away with his team.

Kiba huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, I don't know about that but-" He didn't get to finish as the examiner called all the teams.

All the teams stood in front of Anko again. "Alright maggots it's time to start the second part of the exam." She announced. "Every team pick out a gate, from which point you all will enter the forest and start hunting for the scroll that you need." She shouted over the crowd. Everyone nodded and walked towards a gate of their own choice.

"And another advise… don't' die." She told them and walked away.

"Way to make us feel better." A random shinobi muttered.

"Troublesome" A certain lazy genin muttered.

Naruto and his team were standing in front of gate number 21.

"When do these gates open?" He groaned.

"Naruto stop whining the proctor told us to wait." Sakura said annoyed. Sasuke scoffed and turned his attention to the forest in front of them. "Idiots" He muttered.

Naruto caught it and yelled "What was that teme!"

"Hn," the raven haired genin.

"NARUTO! Stop pestering Sasuke-kun." Sakura shrieked.

Naruto winced at her loudness 'Sometimes I wish she would just shut up.' He thought.

"Okay people!" They heard Anko's voice echo all around. "The second part of the chunin exam will start in 3…2…1." The gates shot open and every participant instantly dashed into the forest of death.

xxxx

Team 7 was making their way through the forest when Naruto suddenly stopped and started hopping from one leg to the other.

"What is it now?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"I need to pee." He yelled back running into the bushes.

Sasuke grunted and started to scan their surroundings, noting that the forest was so dense it barley let any light through.

After a minute or so they heard a rustle in the bushes before the unconscious body of an Amegakure ninja came flying out. He wore a strange looking breathing mask and had a cloth over his eyes with two holes for him to be able too see through.

Sakura shrieked while Sasuke on instinct got in a fighting stance.

A furious Naruto came stomping out of the bushes. "Can you believe the nerve of this guy, trying to sneak up on someone while he's urinating." He yelled walking up to the out cold ninja's body.

"Hn" Sasuke relaxed his stance.

"Naruto don't scare me and Sasuke-kun like that." Sakura yelled and tried to punch the blonde but he caught her fist.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura," Naruto said calm tone. "never try to hit me again." He gave her a small glare, that surprised Sakura completely.

It was time to get serious.

He let go of her fist and started searching the 'enemy' ninja for the scroll without uttering a single word.

Sakura moved step back slightly afraid of this new Naruto that stoop up to her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'What's up with him?' He thought.

"Nothing" Naruto sighed. Getting up he ran hand through his spiky blond hair.

"He must have left it with his teammates."

"Oi dobe." Sasuke called.

Naruto turned to face the Uchiha. "What's is it, teme?" He asked.

'Definitely the dobe' "You can stop this 'serious' act, you're scaring Sakura, not that I care or anything."

Naruto frowned "Why do you think this is all an act, can I never be serious." He asked.

"Because it doesn't sui- LOOK OUT!" Sasuke shouted alarmed grabbing Sakura and leaped back, avoiding a volley of kunai that rained down from the trees. Naruto used replacement to escape.

On one of the high branches stood two Amegakure ninjas dressed in a similar fashion as the on Naruto knocked out.

"Look's like his team came to rescue him." Naruto muttered stepping out from behind a bush.

"Hey! We came for our teammate." One of the two Amegakure ninja's yelled down too them. He had a cloth over his eyes showing only one lone eye.

"You mean him." Sasuke nudged the unconscious Ame-ninja with his foot. "I don't really see the point in just handing him back too you. We could just kill him which will automatically disqualify both of you." He brought a kunai against the knocked out Ame-ninja's neck.

"You wouldn't dare." The second Am-ninja scowled. He had a cloth covering his eyes completely.

"Try me." Sasuke challenged with a smirk. The two Ame-ninjas scowled at Sasuke.

"Or we can just do trade, your teammate back for the scroll you possess." Naruto offered. "Trust me, that would make things much easier."

Sakura was silent the whole time as she followed the interaction between the four. But just in case she was already holding one to a kunai, ready to defend herself.

The two Ame ninjas started chuckling which turned into laughter.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'Why are they laughing when their teammate's life is on the line.'

"Die!" The one eyed Ame-nin shouted throwing a kunai with a tag attached to the back at team 7.

Noticing the tag team 7 leaped back a great distance to avoid the explosion. But as the kunai dug into the ground nothing happened.

The two rain ninjas landed on the forest floor next to their unconscious partner, laughing harder then they were before.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled a tick mark appeared on his for head.

One of the Ame-ninja's pointed at the kunai. "It's fake." Sakura exclaimed surprised noticing the 'exploding tag' was a .

"Precisely, one of the oldest but still effective tricks in the books" The foreign ninja sneered.

'Damn it, how could we have fallen for something that stupid?' Sasuke cursed mentally. He glancing at Naruto he was surprised to see the blond still with a cool look on his face, like he wasn't worried at all. 'What happened to him?'

Sakura was now trembling. She felt it again the fear, the same fear and doubt she had before the start of the exam. Were they actually ready for this, she wasn't sure. But she didn't want to let her team down, mostly Sasuke, what would they think of her.

"Your village shinobi must really stink if you can fall for a simple trick like that." The Ame-ninja spat in disgust.

"Even you guys are pathetic especially that pink haired one, just look at how she's shaking, she has to be the weakest link on the team." One insulted Sakura..

The pinkette flinched at his harsh words. But she knew they was true, there was no denying it she was in fact the weakest of their team even Sasuke had told her that.

Naruto glared at the Ame-ninjas, he wasn't going to stand for any of this. Even if he didn't like Sakura and she didn't possess much skill next to what she learned in the academy, she was still his teammate. And he wouldn't allow anyone to humiliated the people he cared about.

"The Uchiha and the blonde can maybe put up a little fight." The foreign ninjas smirked. "But even so you won't stand a chance against us."

Sasuke shifted into his own fighting stance while Sakura shakily raised her kunai.

Naruto on the other hand reached for his jacket zipper and pulled it down revealing his black undershirt with a red spiral.

'What is the dobe/Naruto/blond doing.' They all thought.

Naruto then placed his hands in a ram seal. "Rimittāshīru Kai (Limiter seal release)." He whispered.

They all felt the blond's chakra spike, they couldn't contain their surprise as they felt that the blonde's power had increased tremendously.

"Where did this power come from?" They all thought.

"Now that my full power is not sealed anymore," Naruto got in a fighting stance and grinned "I will give you guys another chance, give up your scroll and you can leave with your teammate uninjured or I'll just beat it out of you." His glare on them intensified. "Choose wisely."

'His power may have grown immensely but we can't let that scare use.' The one eyed Ame-ninja thought. He whipped out a kunai and dashed towards the blond ignoring his teammate's call to wait.

Closing in on Naruto he attempted to stab said boy only for him to duck and elbow the Ame-ninja in the gut, that made him gasp for air. As he bend over clutching his stomach the blond's chakra enhanced fist collided with his head. It ended with Ame-ninja flying into a tree and was also knocked out cold.

Naruto turned the last Ame-nin left standing. "I hope your smarter then him, so what will it be?" He asked with a calm look on his face.

The Amegakure ninja was terrified, he was the only one of his team left standing. He only had one option and reached into his pouch and tossed his team's scroll towards the blond.

Naruto smiled it was an earth scroll, exactly what they needed. "We could have avoided this from the start, now take you teammates and leave." He ordered strictly. The ninja complied, picking up both his teammates and left.

Naruto sighed turned to his teammates who were staring at him in disbelieve.

"Okay guys now that we have the scroll we needed let's head to the tower." He said cheerfully acting like nothing just happened and started walking.

"Naruto." The blond stopped in his path. This was one of the very rare times when Sasuke would actually call him by his name instead of the usual insults.

"Sasuke." The blonde said looking over his shoulder at the raven.

"What was that all about, you act completely different." The Uchiha asked.

"It's called a mask Sasuke." He turned his head back forward. "You should know a lot about that." He added and started walking again.

Sakura was confused but Sasuke had a surprised look on his face. The dobe could see through his mask. How? He wondered as he and Sakura followed after the blond.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

Konoha's forest of death was one of the village's worst places to be in, be it for civilians or shinobi, if you didn't know how to survive in hazardous circumstances, you weren't coming out alive. That was because most of the creatures that resided behind the giant fence were abnormally bigger and were extremely dangerous. There was a reason that many signs were placed around the fence, warning everyone not to enter unless they had a death wish.

And now with the second part of the chunin exam being held in this exact same forest, the participants not only had to look out for the 'enemy' ninjas but also for these giant 'monsters'.

xxxx

With team 8

The team had easily succeeded in getting the scroll that they needed. From the moment they had entered the forest they had planned to set up a trap. And had started to gather a large amount of unnaturally large leeches. Their plan was simple, they would set out and lure a team towards the location of their trap. The unsuspecting team would then get caught in a giant undetectable net. They would then release the creepy looking blood suckers onto

the enemy team. Pretty easy and it worked without a hitch.

They were currently on their way too the tower after having acquired the scroll of a team from the hidden Mist, who were unfortunate to land in their trap.

"This part of the exam is to easy, all the teams here are a bunch of weaklings. Did you see how easy they fell for our trap." Kiba bragged smugly as they were now a mile away from the tower.

"That's because they never noticed it Kiba." Shino spoke in his usual tone that didn't hint any emotions. "If one of them had been a doujutsu user or trap specialist, it wouldn't have gone so 'easy' as you say." Kiba turned glaring at the bug user and scowled. 'He always has to make a smart comment.' He thought. "Yeah, but even then we could have won, you agree with me don't you Hinata." He turned too his silent teammate who seemed too be deep in thought. "Uh Hinata?" Kiba snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She was immediately pulled out of her and blush shyly. "Oy Hinata what is with you today, you have been quiet ever since we've entered this forest. What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"N-nothing Kiba-kun I was j-just thinking of s-s-something." She answered softly.

'Thinking about something or someone... the dobe' Kiba concluded. "You were thinking about that baka, Naruto again weren't you." Kiba fumed with jealousy.

"Kiba," Shino warned. But the dog boy ignored him and continued.

"Really Hinata, I don't get why you even like that guy when he doesn't even give you the time of day. He's always walking behind Sakura-chan and doesn't even notice you." He pointed to himself. "You could give someone like me a chance because I'm ten times better than th-" He didn't get to finish as Kiba found two fingers jabbed at his throat and his voice disappeared instantly.

Shino pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Someone really has to make it clear to him that Hinata isn't that interested in him.'

For Hinata it was the last straw and that was

saying a lot since said girl was always calm, collected and had A LOT of patience. But Kiba really pushed it too the limit when he constantly bragged about how he was better than Naruto and when he insulted the blond. Sure the loud and hyperactive act was just part of his mask which only a few people knew about.

But still, it was sad and hurtful to hear and see how they constantly made fun of him or how they treated him like trash.

From the day he was born Naruto didn't have an easy life as he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was only 4 years old and he had to fend for himself from an early age. If people only knew the kind pain and the loneliness he felt inside.

His life did get a little better after Anko took him in as her own family but only by a little.

He was Hinata's closest friend and was there for her when she was banished from her clan. The one who helped her get her confidence back and helped her grow stronger.

That's why she wasn't going to stand by any longer when people treated the blond badly. She was going to stop hiding and show people who she really was. The REAL Yuuhi Hinata.

And she would start with Kiba.

Hinata glared heatedly at Kiba as she had two fingers pressed against the boy's throat exactly where his vocal cords were located. "Kiba," She spoke in a dangerous tone her voice laced with venom. The Inuzaka shivered in his spot. This was the first time he had ever seen Hinata this way. "Listen and listen we'll!

If you ever and I mean EVER say something bad or insulting about Naruto-kun again. I will make sure you regret it your whole life." Releasing a bit of killing intent to show how serious she was.

Akamaru who was in hiding in Kiba's hood started to whimper in fear.

Shino didn't say anything as he watched from the side lines as Kiba was put in his place. Said boy tried to say something but no sound escaped his mouth. 'So she finally decided stop acting, it's about time Hinata.' He thought smiling although it was unseen by them since his jacket cover the lower part of his face.

"Understand Kiba." She growled. Pressing her

fingers deeper against his throat, the Inuzaka

rapidly nodded not wanting to test this new Hinata.

"Good," Hinata said with a nod. "Now let's get going." She removed her fingers from the boy's throat. Turning around she started walking.

Shino walked up to Kiba who was rubbing his

throat. "What just happened, Hinata?" The scared Inuzaka asked, as he was able to speak again.

The bug user placed a firm hand on Kiba's shoulder

"Hinata stopped hiding who she really is." He answered.

"What do you mean she stopped hiding? What

was she hiding?" Kiba questioned.

Kiba was really clueless and a bad listener, Shino thought following his female teammate "You'll see," Was all the bug user said.

Kiba stood there confused for a moment before he ran after his teammates. None of them were noticing the pair of slit eyes that were watching them from the shadows.

xxxx

Sasuke had to dodge another barrage of kunai that was thrown at him by a kunoichi from Kusagakure. Flipping up onto one of the higher branches he angled himself before launching himself towards his opponent. Forming quick seals he inhaled and spewed four small fire ball at the grass kunoichi who dodged them with great ease.

As he landed he ducked under her incoming fist and engaged her into a taijutsu battle. As their fight went on Sasuke grew annoyed when he couldn't land a single hit on the Kusa woman who effortlessly kept blocking and dodging every one of his attacks. Sasuke had a feeling that this woman couldn't still be a genin, her skills seem to surpass that of the average chunin.

He wished Naruto was here now, maybe together they would stand a chance against

this woman. Unfortunately they got separated

when the blond tried to save Sakura from a huge snake that they encountered on their way to the tower. He was swallowed by the reptile after he pushed Sakura out of its way and the snake had slithered away. But before they could go in pursuit of the snake, this unknown mysterious woman from Kusagakure had appeared, blocking their path.

Sasuke could only hope now that Naruto would somehow escape the snake but knowing Naruto, he was almost certain the blond would find a way.

As they faced off against the woman, Sakura was knocked unconscious when the strange woman released a bit of killing intent. Sasuke was left to fight her alone.

"Is this the full extend of your power, Uchiha Sasuke?" The woman taunted as she sent a punch towards the boy's head.

Sasuke immediately jump backwards putting some distance between the two of them. "If so I must say that I'm really disappointed that such weak ninja as you, came from the once fearful and strong Uchiha clan. On the other hand maybe that's why they were killed so easily, because they were weak just like you." She mock laughed.

Sasuke grew infuriated at this. How dare she make fun of his deceased family. Oh, she was going to pay.

Whipping out 3 small windmill shurikens with near invincible wire attached to them, he threw them towards the kunoichi.

Using the wire Sasuke let the shurikens spin a between trees. 'This is the Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi (Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade). He's able to perform it so well at his age.' The Kusa nin thought smirking. 'Maybe he isn't a lost cause after all.'

Sasuke pulled on the wires and made the windmill shurikens embed themselves in the tree barks. The wires around the kunoichi tightened and pulled her against the trees stump. A single wire leading back to Sasuke.

Flashing through 4 quick handseals, Sasuke thought. "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)." And breathed out a stream of fire that rapidly sped along the ninja wire that he held between his teeth.

The kunoichi screamed in pain and agony as she was burned by the flames. The fire jutsu was so strong that it blasted through the tree.

Ending the attack Sasuke fell to his knees breathing heavily. "I did it." He panted. 'But I'm also out of chakra.' He thought.

The sound of metal wires breaking reached Sasuke's ear, his head shot, to see the kunoichi removing said wires from her body.

"H-how?" He gasped with a stutter in disbelieve.

The Kusa nin with her head down started chuckling. "What is the matter Sasuke-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said now speaking in a different voice.

Raising her head up Sasuke gasped when he saw her face.

'Her face! The skin is falling off.' He thought hid eyes wide with fear.

Indeed the kunoichi's skin had peeled showing an even paler skin tone underneath and a creepy yellow snake like eye. Raising her hand she peeled of the rest of the skin revealing the face of a man. The predatory grin he had on his features made Sasuke shiver.

"W-who... what are you? What do you want from me?" Sasuke was completely terrified of the person in front of him.

"My name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru replied chuckling. Licking his lips he placed his hand in a strange seal that Sasuke didn't recognize. "And what I want... is you." As he finished that sentence his neck up as his head shot out towards Sasuke and he bit the raven in his neck.

The Uchiha could only scream in pain as Orochimaru's teeth sank into his skin. A strange tattoo with three comma's appeared on Sasuke neck.

After the deed was done the snake-man's head retracted back to his body.

Sasuke clutched the spot on his neck where he was bitten, as immense pain surged through his body. "What did you do to me?" He asked through his clenched teeth.

Orochimaru chuckled and answered. "I gave you a gift use it well and in time you will seek me out and I wi-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because of a sphere of air that forcefully knocked him back through a tree.

The last thing Sasuke saw before falling unconscious were two identical, feral looking blondes land in front of him.

'So it was Orochimaru-teme who sent that snake after me.' Naruto thought angrily when he had landed in front of his teammate. His fury only increased when he noticed the mark that Sasuke now sported on his neck. 'It's the same as Anko-neechan.' He clenched his fist.

In his angered state he fed his eyes chakra which turn changed his red eyes purple and ring appeared with a 4 small moons(see my profile for more details).

He turned to his clone sending him a nod. Said clone went too Sasuke and hoisted the boy onto his back and then went to stand next to another clone that was holding an unconscious Sakura.

Now that he had gathered his teammates he calm himself down and let his eyes fade back to their normal blue color.

"So you escaped my pet snake's attack." He heard a voice say behind.

Naruto turned back seeing that Orochimaru had already recovered from his attack and was now flexing his muscles and neck.

"I must congratulate you, that jutsu of yours took me by complete surprise, I didn't even sense you arriving." Orochimaru said with stoic expression.

"I'm flattered but I wanna know, why did you give Sasuke that curse seal?" The blonde jinchuuriki growled.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Normally I'd ask how you know about it, but I'm on a tight schedule and don't have time to play around with you. So I will have to finish you off here since my snake summon failed to do so and be on my way." He told Naruto.

Raising his head up he opened his mouth. A snake rose out of his mouth and also opened its jaw and just to have a sword rose out of it.

'So that's the kusanagi that Anko-neechan talked about.' Naruto thought back.

Orochimaru gripped the handle and removed the sword holding it at his side.

'Souvenir,' Naruto thought grinning as his eyes started changing to purple again.

"What's this. I wasn't aware of Konoha gaining a new doujutsu." Orochimaru mused out loud. "I wonder how it measures up to the Sharingan though."

Naruto heard what the snake sannin mumbled and his grin grew bigger. Reaching into his weapon's pouch he removed a scroll.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as he watched the blond rolled the scroll partly open revealing it to have a storage seal engraved on it.

Naruto turned his head back to his clones "Guys, go I'll catch up soon." He told them. His clones understood and nodded back before leaping upwards, disappearing into the trees.

Naruto sighed and turned this time glaring at the snake user. "Now that were alone, allow me to demonstrate one of the abilities that my Taiyogan (Solar eye) grants me. Jiton: Jiryoku (Magnet release: Magnetic Attraction)." He said while making a 'come here' motion with his arm.

Suddenly Orochimaru's kusanagi was yanked out of his hands by invincible force surprising the sannin. The blade crossed the distance from Orochimaru to Naruto within seconds and disappeared with a puff of smoke into the scroll Naruto held up.

"W-w...?" Orochimaru couldn't utter a single word as he was temporary stunned, seeing his sword disappear in front of his eyes.

"Tadaa," Naruto smirked making a mock bow before quickly rolling up the scroll and returned it to his pouch.

Over coming his shock in an instant Orochimaru grew furious. "You insolent, pesky brat, return my blade back at once." He yelled while lunging towards the blond.

'Almost to easy.' Naruto smirked making three quick handseals, taking a deep breath. "**Katon: Haisekishou** (Fire Style:

Combustion Ash Cloud)" He exhaled a giant cloud of super headed ash.

The snake user who was already in ran straight into his doom.

Naruto smirked in victory when Orochimaru was caught in the ash cloud, 'Got ya.' He thought and clicked his teeth together creating a spark which ignited said cloud.

The explosion that followed destroyed most of the surrounding trees. The force had sent a badly burned Orochimaru spiraling towards the ground where his body explode in smoke, revealing a scorned log.

"He escaped, well it's expected from a sannin." Naruto muttered to himself as he eyed the log and formed the bird seal. "**Jūton Fūton combi: Suzume no hikō** (Gravity Wind release combination: Sparrow's flight)" He whispered. A second later the wind around him picked up and he shot upwards through the trees. Stopping high above the tree line, hovering in the air. In front of him also floating in the air were the clones that held his unconscious forms of teammates.

"So what happened to hebi-teme, did you get him?" One of the replicas asked.

The original shook hid head. "He escaped." "Damn and I thought that your attack would have finished him off." The same clone replied dropping his head in disappointment. "Don't be ridicules, he's Orochimaru a sannin for crying out loud." The second clone exclaimed annoyed." At the level we're now we won't be able take him on. He's too strong and far more experienced then us." He pointed out.

'Oh boy, here we go again.' Naruto sighed.

"All I'm saying is that we could at least

try." The first spoke again.

Clone #2 would have face palmed himself if he wasn't holding Sakura at the moment.

'Why do some of my clones even have different personalities?' The original sweatdropped.

"Didn't I just say he's far out of our league?" Clone #2 almost yelled.

'This is going to go out of hand.'

"What happened to-" Clone #1 began but was interrupted by the original.

"Guys am I the only one that finds it crazy that you are actually arguing with yourself?" 1 and 2 started at each other then look at the real Naruto.

"You know we are part of you, right." Clone #2 pointed out.

"And that means that you are actually crazy."

Clone #1 added grinning.

'Wise guy,' Naruto thought as his eyebrows twitched.

"If you weren't holding Sasuke at the moment I would have dispelled you the moment you made that comment." Naruto stated.

The mentioned clone snorted. "Yeah, yeah boss, let's just go before we run out of chakra and drop our teammates into the forest below."

'Finally he says something rational.' Clone #2

thought.

"Yeah, you're right, let's go." Naruto ordered and they started flying towards the tower.

Meanwhile in the trees below Orochimaru stepped out from behind a tree, parts of his clothes were singed thanks to the explosion but he seemed okay for the most part.

Staring in the direction Naruto flew of too, he mused. "Interesting, how Konoha managed to hide something like this from me or my informants residing in this village is beyond me." He said to no one in particular. "While I'll love to cut that brat open and study him I have to somehow manage to retrieve my blade from him." He growled at the

thought of the blonde wielding his blade.

'But everything in time,' He thought. His body

slowly began sinking into the tree branch. 'I will have to seek out Kabuto-kun and inquire why this information on the blonde was left out.' With that he disappeared.

xxxx

When Naruto and his clones landed in front of he tower they wasted no time and entered immediately. He had to find help for Sasuke

because from the looks of it he was catching a fever.

At that time Sakura started to wake up from her slumber. "Ugh where am I..." She groaned rubbing her eyes. Scanning around she spotted Naruto about to open up the scrolls.

"Naruto-baka what are you doing were are not supposed to open them." She shrieked.

Wincing at the pinkette's voice volume he replied. "Oh you're finally awake."

"Didn't you hear baka, we're not supposed to open the scrolls until we reached the tower." She said stomping towards the jinchuuriki.

Naruto gave a look that froze her in her path. "Where do you think we are, Sakura."

It was then that Sakura realized that they were in the forest anymore.

"Oh," She mumbled feeling stupid for not noticing. Then she asked "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto pointed back to where Sakura was laying down before. She saw Sasuke laying on the ground sweating heavily and twitching every now and then. If one were to look closely you would see a dark and vile chakra pulsing from the curse seal.

"That woman gave him some weird mark and he has been having a fever ever since." He told her. He kept the rest of the information on Orochimaru hidden.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled in concern and ran towards the raven. Checking his condition she turned to Naruto. "We have to do something, he needs help." She exclaimed worried.

"What do you think I was trying to do." He said almost irritated and turned his attention back to the scrolls.

Unrolling them he recognized the summoning

seal on both and tossed them to the side. As they fell on top of each other they bulged and started to emit smoke.

A puff of smoke later Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the figure who appeared.

"It has been awhile Naruto-kun." The figure spoke.

The blond never thought he would see this person again or at least for awhile. "Y-you..." He stammered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**I said it the first time and I'll say it again English is not my first language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3

**Second day of the chunin exam**

**The Forest of Death tower**

"Anko you know that it was pretty stupid of you to try and engage Orochimaru in battle right?" The third scolded the young woman. His glowing hand hovered over Anko's curse seal that was slowly spinning. Anko merely grunted in response but had to bite her lip as the seal pulsed painfully. "You have to remember that even if you're older, stronger and much more skilled then before, he still IS a sannin, one of our biggest enemies and still far out of your league." Hiruzen sighed. 'Sometimes I really wonder where I went wrong with you Orochimaru.' He thought sadly.

"Yeah, yeah," Anko mumbled.

"Is she going to be okay?" A concerned voice asked reminding both adults that they weren't the only ones in the room. Across the room sat a concerned looking Hinata and Naruto who seemed to be deep in thought.

"She will be fine after I finish sealing the curse mark." Sarutobi reassured giving her a smile.

Hinata nodded "But what about Sasuke, Naruto-kun told that he also has one now." She glanced at the blond who seemed to still be pondering over something.

"I have already informed Kakashi and he is coming later today and will take care of Sasuke." The third answered lifting up his palm from the snake mistress bare shoulder. "Done, I suggest you rest for now, there are still 3 days left until the end of the exam, enough time to get back to your old self." He stated.

Anko nodded and started wearing her trench coat. Hiruzen then took a chair and went to sit in front of the children. "Congratulation to both of you for getting through the second part of the chunin exam," He said proudly. "But actually I'm not surprised at all, you two are the strongest and most skilled graduates of your year and you would have made sure that your team survived and passed the second part." He turned to Naruto. "But now I want to know from you what actually happened in the forest of death, Naruto." Said blond sighed and began telling them everything that occurred since their team entered the forest, him meeting Orochimaru and making it to the tower. Hinata, Anko and Hiruzen were all patiently listening as the blond told them everything that happened.

"Wait YOU took Orochimaru's kusanagi, are you crazy!" Anko almost yelled at Naruto and made an attempted to bump him on the head but he dodged. "Do you know you just put a giant target on your back since he will do everything to get it back... even kill you," She whispered "Why Naruto-oto?"

"I know, I know Anko-neechan it was kind of stupid, but you told me that it was a very dangerous weapon, especially in the hands of someone like Orochimaru. So when the opportunity presented itself for me to take it away from him, I took that chance." Naruto explained looking straight at Anko. "I can't lose you Naruto." She said shaking her head. Naruto walked towards his sister and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry neechan." He told her as Anko returned the hug.

"I know, just don't do something so stupid and dangerous like that again... baka." She smiled at the young jinchuuriki.

"You know I can't promise that Anko-nee." He told her, Anko sighed.

"I know brat." She said and ruffled his hair.

Hiruzen smiled at the scene, he made the right choice letting Anko adopt Naruto 8 years ago as she clearly showed that she cared a lot for him and was very protective. Even more since that incident five years ago, it was one of the most traumatizing days for all three especially those two. He switched gazes between Hinata and Naruto, the events of that day had changed both of them permanently. The old kage shook his head and tried to get that thought out of his head. 'But that's all in the past.' "Now what are you planning to do now?" He asked the blond.

"Well I have an idea but first I have to meet up with him first." Naruto turned to him and answered handing the kage the scroll containing the blade. "But could you give this to him first, so he could have a look at it." The kage nodded and took the scroll.

"I advise you to watch your back Orochimaru might come personally or sent his people after you, thinking you still have his sword." Hiruzen advised.

"I will." Naruto answered with a nod.

"Now that we got that out of the way, we will move onto a more pressing matter." Hiruzen said seriously and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Anko. "This is the latest report I received from your friends Hinata, Naruto and it confirms our suspicions of last month." She took the scroll, unraveled it and started reading frowning every now and then until her eyes widen and she slammed the scroll on the table in front of her angrily.

"What the heck are they thinking betraying use like that?" She yelled furiously. "What do they possibly hope to gain by joining side with that traitor?"

Sarutobi stroked his beard and answered "I may have theory as to why but..." He turned to the two youngsters in the room. "Since none of you two said anything or made an attempt to see what is written in the scroll I take it you already know of Suna's upcoming betrayal." The both gave the kage a nod and Hinata said. "Earlier today we ran into him and he pulled us aside and told us." Sarutobi nodded and asked with a stern look "But which side is he on."

Naruto answered "We asked him that and he said he..."

**Flashback**

"You don't know." Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously. "What do you mean you don't know?" Hinata asked the person in front of them.

"You have to see in from my perspective Hinata I'm a ninja of Suna and I have sworn loyalty to obey every order given. But I am against the idea of turning against your only ally." The person answered. "Especially if you're going to join sides with man who betrayed said ally of yours and will help him in destroying their village."

Naruto and Hinata understood what he meant; every ninja was bond by a code of honor and had to follow the orders given to them by their kage and disobeying it would count as treason that could lead banishment or execution. Ninja's would then run away from their home village and became missing nin. "We understand what you mean, so what are you going to do now?" Hinata asked.

The person stared hard at both Konoha ninjas. "I will have to fight and when I do I want to fight both of you, at least that way I don't go against the word of the Kazekage and I get to see how strong you two have become." He answered. "I will secretly take out a few shinobi from the sound to help Konoha but when the time for our battle has come don't hold back on me, I know I won't." And with that he was gone.

Naruto groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I really wish we could've had this battle on a friendlier occasion like not in the middle of a possible war." He sighed. "I agree with you Naruto-kun but you can't always choose your battle." Hinata said as she started walking off. "Yeah, your right" The blond replied and followed the lavender eye colored beauty.

**Flashback End**

"I still don't like that guy's attitude but I think we can trust him when the time comes." Anko mused out loud. "So what now old man" She asked with a grin.

Sarutobi's left eye twitched 'disrespectful as always' he thought. "We will have to cut this meeting short because I still have a lot of work and planning to do." He said. "Also I have to call a meeting with the shinobi council and inform the chunin and higher shinobi to inform them of the future events." He told them and he turned to walk away but stopped at the door. "Oh before I forget Naruto, Hinata your mission ends here." He said with a smile and exited the room.

Hinata sighed as the door closed. "Finally" She breathed out in relief and started massaged her neck. "It was starting to get very tiresome." She mumbled.

"You can say that again." Naruto replied walking towards her.

"Auw come on, it wasn't that bad I would be fun to do what you guys did think of the pranks you could pull." Anko spoke cheerfully.

"The things you would do to the people is the reason why you weren't." Naruto told her. "Plus people are less likely to suspect us and you know that neechan." Anko could only pout while Hinata giggled at the young woman's antics.

"Anyway I'm hungry let's get something to eat." Anko suggested, both genin nodded in approval and started walking towards the door. "Oi Hinata, how long are you going to stay looking like that?" The snake mistress asked as they left the room towards the tower's cafeteria.

xxxx

What was going on? She didn't know everything happened so fast, everything changed, he changed. Why? Ever since they entered the tower he hadn't said one word to her. They had checked Sasuke into the tower medical ward because he seemed to be coming up with a fever. Plus that strange tattoo on his neck was giving off this foul chakra.

When they had a room assigned to them he had suddenly disappeared leaving her alone and she had not seen him the whole. The next day he still hadn't returned and she decided to go look for him something she normally wouldn't do. She had searched for him for almost an hour when she spotted him in the cafeteria together with the proctor of the second exam and strangely Hinata. They were laughing and talking to each other like people who knew one another for a very long time. Which was odd since Hinata was always too shy to approach Naruto in and outside the academy. What was even more strange was that Naruto kept calling the proctor nee-chan, Naruto never mentioned that he had a sister she always thought he was an orphan. Now that she actually thought back she barely knew anything about her teammate. Only that he was an annoying loud mouth ramen eating orange wearing blond and that he had a crush on her. But ever since they had entered the forest of death he changed, he acted more mature and barely even talked. Not once had he gotten in an argument with Sasuke or even asked her on a date. She always found it annoying when he asked her out and she always wished that he would get the hint that she wasn't interested in him or anyone other than Sasuke. But why did the sudden lack of attention from him make her feel so down. Was it because Naruto showed her more attention than Sasuke ever did or would do. Wasn't this what she always wanted, that he would leave her alone?

And here he was (in her eyes) practically flirting with Hinata. Wait Hinata? Now that she looked at the girl something was different about her? Her hair, her eyes! Hinata's midnight blue hair was now longer and was tied in a high ponytail and her once white eyes were now light purple. Both had on different outfits, Hinata had on lavender colored jacket with white trimmings on the side. It was zipped up half way showing that under need she wore a black tank top on top of a fishnet shirt. Also she had on black pants and blue sandals.

When Sakura saw how Hinata looked she instantly grew jealous because the girl showed to have blossomed earlier than most girls their age.

Naruto new wardrobe consisted out of baggy dark blue pants, blue sandals his ankle were wrapped with bandages. Lastly e had on a gray jacket that had he kept open showing his orange shirt underneath.

Something strange was going on here Sakura knew it and she was going to find out what. Still fuming over Hinata fortune she turned around and went back to her room.

xxxx

The five days were up and the 2nd part of the chunin exam had come to an end. And 7 teams in total had made to the tower, 5 teams from Konoha among them the 3 rookie teams of that years, 1 team from Suna and 1 team from the newly formed Otogakure. At the closing of the second exam they had all gathered in a large hall that had two high balconies on opposite sides of each other and a giant stone sculpture in the back of two hands performing the ram seal.

The Hokage had appeared with the team's jonin instructors to congratulate the teams that passed and he started to explain to them the purpose as to why the chunin exam was held. It was a way for the nations to test the strength of their warriors against each other.

Then Anko dropped the bomb.

"Because there are so many teams that passed we will have to hold a preliminary round to cut your number in half." The snake mistress said. Some of the genin eyes widen, some groaned in frustration while others just a stayed quiet.

"Why?" Kiba barked out a little ticked off.

"Because," She began giving him a slight glare. "There will be guest coming from all over and everything has to happen within a time limit. So the less fight we have the sooner the chunin exam ends." Everyone nodded in understanding, she continued.

"Each one of you will fight in a one on one match and the winner moves onto the third and final round of the chunin exam." She explained. "Who you will fight will appear on that screen." She pointed to the top right corner of the statue where the slid to the side revealing a giant monitor. "But before we continue is there anyone among you that wants to give up now." Anko asked scanning over the gathered genin. They all started to look at one another to see who would quite. That's when the silver haired, glasses wearing teen from one of the Konoha teams raised his hand.

"I give up." He stated. "I'm too low on chakra to continue." He chuckled nervously. The Konoha jonins all narrowed their eye at the boy, all sensed that he was clearly lying.

"You're Yakushi Kabuto right," said the proctor of the first exam Morino Ibiki checking a note pad. Kabuto nodded. "You may go." All eyes followed Kabuto as he promptly left the room.

Anko coughed to get their attention "Since all of you are planning to stay and fight, let's start with the first match." All heads turned to the giant screen where names randomly started to appear until it stopped.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadō Yoroi**

"Will both competitors stay down here and the rest of you can wait on the balcony for your turn." Finished Anko

Team 7, 8 & 10 plus team Gai went to stand together with their sensei on of the balconies. While the other team from Konoha took place on the opposite balcony together with the team from Suna and Otogakure.

Anko suddenly turned yelled. "Oi Hayate get your butt down here it's your turn to host."

The Konoha jonin let out a snicker, the Hokage face palmed slapped his forehead while Kurenai sighed.

A sickly looking jonin shushined down next to a grinning Anko, giving her a slight glare she stuck her tongue out to him and left.

He coughed and turned to the two competitors "My name is Gekko Hayate and I will be your proctor for this event." He said out loud so that everyone heard him. "First I like you to inform you of the rules, you only win if your opponent gets knock out or gives up. When I tell you to stop and you ignore my orders you WILL be disqualified. I will also end battle if I deem your opponent unfit to fight." He explained will coughing. "And more importantly killing is not allowed. Understand!"

Both Sasuke and Yoroi nodded. Hayate then raised a hand up "ready" he asked, both opponents shifted into a fighting stance. "Begin." He shouted and jumped back to create some distance between them.

Up in the stands there was a tension between the four teams from Konoha surrounding two people; almost all of them had the same thing in mind. "What happened to both Naruto and Hinata?" They looked different, Naruto wasn't acting hyper, Hinata didn't even seem nervous to be standing next to the blond and even talked with him without stuttering or blushing like made. Everyone that tried could feel the power that radiated off both of them. Power that everyone knew they didn't possess before the start of the exam.

The only people who seemed relax were the team's sensei, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara.

Ino Yamanaka tried moved over to her rival and asked "Sakura do you know what happened to Hinata she look so different? And Naruto too" Sakura answered "I don't know I have been trying to figure that out ever since he suddenly changed in the forest of death but I can't seem to find any answers. Plus Naruto keeps avoiding me and Kakashi-sensei is reluctant to tell me anything."

"Huh… Why? You're his teammate if something happens to him you're suppose to know!" The blonde said in a suspicious tone. Sakura nodded in agreement but said "Kakashi-sensei told me that it was an S-class secret that only Naruto, Hinata or the Hokage can tell us." That made Ino even more suspicious 'What can those two be hiding that it's considered and S-rank secret.' She thought with a scowl.

"Uhm Shikamaru, do you know what happened to Naruto and Hinata?" The Nara's chubby friend asked as he munched down a bag of chips. Shikamaru and nodded "Yeah I know but I can't tell you cause it's a secret and it's probably to troublesome to explain anyway." He told his friend. "All I can say is if you ever are to fight against them... quite." Shikamaru looked at him seriously. Choji was shocked as he never saw his friend this serious before unless it was a matter of great concern. "While I know that your strong, no of us are at Naruto and Hinata's level."

"A-are they that strong?" Choji asked with a slight stutter. Shikamaru nodded. "They are especially Hinata, she has a technique that makes even Naruto afraid of fighting her. That's all I can say." He said with a slight shiver and continued to watch the battle in front of them. Choji decided not ask any more questions and returned to eating his chips.

Kiba had set his mind on finding out the truth but unfortunately he couldn't get anyone talk. Kurenai told him that he would know everything in time and not to bother Hinata. Shino barely said anything but it was obvious he knew something. That only left Naruto, Kiba was sure the blond was the reason behind his teammate's sudden transformation. And now he was silently hoping that he would get to fight Naruto and beat him until he told him everything. Yeah that was his plan.

With the members of team Gai, Neji Hyuuga was glaring at his former cousin that had an annoyingly cheerful attitude. His female teammate Tenten looked at her teammate in concern. While Lee was so into the battle to even notice what was going on around him.

On ground Sasuke had just manage to knock out his opponent with a combination of punches and kicks he called. **Shishi Rendan** (Lion combo). He fell to his knees panting, his opponent had managed to siphon over half his chakra with some kind of chakra leach technique. Kakashi shushined down to pick him up and brought him towards his other teammates. Sakura instantly tried tending to him but got into an argument with Ino to his annoyance, he got a nod from Naruto which he returned. Rubbing his shoulder where now sealed curse seal was he looked up to the screen competitors of the next match.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzaka Kiba**

He smirked finally he would get to see the blond in action.

Kiba shouted in glee, he would get to pummel Naruto into the ground and show Hinata that he was better than the idiot. He leaped over the railing and landed in front of the proctor, to his surprise a calm looking Naruto already stood next to Hayate. He growled at the blond. "What's the matter Kiba?" The jinchuuriki asked with a raised eye brow. "Nothing" The dog boy growled in response.

"Uhm aren't you forgetting Akamaru." Naruto inquired. "I don't need him to defeat you." Koba replied smirking. "Don't be so overconfident Kiba, it can be your downfall." Naruto's replied.

"Just shut up and let's fight?" Kiba yelled back getting into his clans fighting stance. "If that's what you want." Naruto sighed and his gaze turned hard that it made Kiba nervous.

Hayate saw that both boys were ready and shouted "Begin!" while leaping backwards.

Kiba instantly moved forward and started attacking the blond wildly with rapid kicks and punches. But all his effort was futile as Naruto kept side stepping and dodging every attack. He only grew angrier as he saw that Naruto still had that calm look on his face. "Are you even trying to fight?" He yelled/asked the blond as he dodged another one of his kicks. "I don't have to. Your fighting me with aggression thus you're using more energies, trust me you will exhaust yourself before I do." Was his reply and ducked under Kiba's swinging appendix.

"Maybe or maybe it's because you're too weak to fight back." Kiba said smugly. Instantly he noticed something change in Naruto's eyes. The next punch Kiba threw was immediately caught by the blond, Naruto pulled the dog boy towards him and kneed him hard in the stomach then grab him by his jacket and tossed him across the arena.

Kiba managed to flip himself in mid air and landed in a crouching position and immediately clutched his abdomen wincing in pain. 'What just happened?' He inwardly questioned.

"Troublesome Kiba just dug his own grave." Shikamaru muttered. "Why do you say that?" Choji asked concerned. "Just watch." The lazy Nara said.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she started at her closest friend.

Below Naruto slowly reached into I weapons pouch. Kiba whistled for his partner Akamaru and tossed him soldier pill while taking one too. The dog seemed to grow slightly and his white fur started to turn red. Akamaru leaped onto Kiba's back who was on all four, forming a seal he called out "**Jujin bunshin **(Beast Human clone)" With a puff of smoke Akamaru had turned into Kiba clone. And with growl they both ran towards their opponent.

Naruto pulled a scroll from his pouch and spread it out on the ground.

"I won't let you finish." Kiba thought as he got closer, he tossed a smoke bomb towards Naruto which explode just as the blond slammed his hand on the scroll. "Come Akamaru." Kiba yelled as he started spinning, A-Kiba followed next to him as they both spun into the cloud of smoke yelling "**Gatsuuga** (Duel Piercing Fang)"

**Cliffhanger**

**I was gone continue the fight until the end but a cliffhanger felt right.**

**What happened 5 years ago that made Naruto and Hinata change? **

**Who are do you think the mystery informant was?**

**What is Naruto about to do?**

**Why did I make Kiba a jerk?**

**Who knows expect me?**

**What can I say; Naruto and Hinata have a lot of secrets. I can tell you that their will be a lot of epic battle especially in the 3rd round of the chunin exam.**

**Tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**I need a beta reading anyone up for it?**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

**Last time on 'No more Secrets':**

"_Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she started at her closest friend._

_Below Naruto slowly reached into I weapons pouch. Kiba whistled for his partner Akamaru and tossed him soldier pill while taking on too. The dog seemed to grow slightly and his white fur started to turn red. Akamaru leaped onto Kiba's back who was on all four, forming a seal he called out "Jujin bunshin(Beast Human clone)" With a puff of smoke Akamaru had turned into Kiba clone. And with growl they both ran towards their opponent._

_Naruto pulled a scroll from his pouch and spread it out on the ground._

"_I won't let you finish." Kiba thought as he got closer, he tossed a smoke bomb towards Naruto which explode just as the blond slammed his hand on the scroll. "Come Akamaru." Kiba yelled as he started spinning, A-Kiba followed next to him as they both spun into the cloud of smoke yelling "Gatsuuga(Duel Piercing Fang)"_

**Now:**

Everyone was surprised when both Kiba's were suddenly flung across the arena the moment they had entered the cloud of smoke. The cloud dispatched showing Naruto crouched with his head down, his hand still on the scroll in the center of a rapid spinning dome of wind. 'That move is similar to Kaiten(Heavenly Spin).' Neji thought gritting his teeth. 'How dare that commoner try to copy our clan's secret technique?' He let out a low out a low growl that startled Tenten next to him. 'Neji.' She thought sadly.

What instantly caught everyone's attention was the giant pile of shurikens and kunais that now lay around the spinning wind sphere as it slowly dispersed. They suddenly started rise from the ground and formed a giant dark cloud of spinning blades above Naruto "How are those shurikens spinning all by their self." Ino asked shocked, as was everyone that also didn't know.

"That is Jiton one of Naruto's kekkei genkais, it grants him the ability to create magnetic forces to control metal objects." They heard Kurenai say, all turned to look at the red eyed with wide eyes. "B-but Naruto never told us that he had a bloodline." Said an surprised Sakura. "He's your teammate Sakura how did you not know?" Ino asked with a raised eye brow. "It's because he never told us." The pink head's answer.

'There's a lot that you don't about Naruto.' Thought Hinata as she stared down at the blond as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Kurenai-sensei you said kekkei genkais, does that mean that he has more?" Ino was the one who asked the question. Kurenai nodded "In total he has three." All the Konoha genin except Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji started wide eye at Naruto.

His gaze focused on Kiba as his now active doujutsu spun slowly.

"What is that?" An awestruck Choji asked Shikamaru. "That is Naruto's Taiyogan, he is the sole carrier of that doujustu that may be on par with sharingan or even better." He explained to the Akimichi.

Sasuke who had been silently listing in on the conversation thought 'that can't be possible nothing is equal the power of the sharingan.' He clenched his fist hard until his knuckles turned white. 'Naruto!' He thought.

"Is it true what Shikamaru said Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the silvered haired jonin. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Wow, who new Naruto could be so strong?" Ino said leaning on the railing.

Back at the fight Kiba had managed to hear what the other said growled. 'Just because he has three bloodlines doesn't make him strong, I'll prove it by beating him.' He dashed forward followed by A-Kiba towards the blond.

Naruto followed Kiba's movement and trenched his hand out. Instantly half of the mass of shurikens shot forward towards the pair, they had to continually dodge the spinning blades as they kept coming back. Having received a few cuts and dodged more shurikens he shot a glance at Naruto, he was busy slowly moving his hands around. A sudden whimpering caught his ear and he turned to see A-Kiba was bound by ninja wire that was held in place by kunais embedded in the ground. Shurikens spinning with deadly speed around him to prevent Kiba from getting close him. "I don't wanna hurt you Kiba so give up." Naruto offered. "Already captured Akamaru and you can't possibly take me on without him." Kiba was trembling in anger 'How can I lose to him, this is Naruto, the dobe of our class, I should he be stronger than him. Give up! Never, I'll show u that I'm better.' He thought and reached into his pouch and pulled out three soldier pills.

"Kiba don't do this!" Naruto warned as he gathered every shuriken and kunai except the ones surrounding Akamaru. "Kiba stop!" Kurenai yelled visibly on the edge as was every jonin or other ninja. Hayate was about to intervene but a sign from the Hokage told him to wait, he knew Naruto had a plan.

Kiba ignored every warning 'I'll show them all.' And with that thought Kiba swallowed the three pills and got on all four.

For a second nothing seemed to happen when suddenly pure blue chakra erupted from Kiba's entire body, blazing like wild fire around the boy. His eyes were now completely white and his features had turned more feral as he grinned viciously at Naruto and let out a powerful roar that vibrated the building.

"What did Kiba do? What are those pills he swallowed?" Sakura asked/gasped out loud. "That idiot" Kurenai growled as she slammed her fist on the railing. "Those are soldier pills that he swallowed." Explained Maito Gai with serious face, every turned to the spandex wearing jonin. "They are used to instantly replenish the chakra of a person so that they can continue fighting."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Ino said. "It isn't until it wears off and exhaustion catches up with said person, he can be out for days. Using it back to back can even take you out for a whole month."

"That's bad." Tenten said shocked. Neji scoffed. Lee was... cheering that is was starting to turn into a youthful battle; he probably didn't know what was going on around him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

'What an idiot.' Sasuke thought shaking his head. The other members of team 8 didn't say anything as they kept their eyes focused on their teammate.

"Since Kiba was crazy enough to take three of those pills, three times the amount of chakra is replenished back in his chakra reserve; too much for his body to handle thus is leaks out of his pores." Asuma decided to add. "Though it won't cause him any long term damage, his tenketsus will be extremely sore for being sprained so much."

"At least he will be alright." Choji sighed in relief.

Kiba snarled loudly as Naruto clasped both of his hands together, his Taiyogan analyzing the whole situation. The shurikens and kunais above the blond started pile together and formed a torpedo of deadly rotating blades.

'So that's what he's planning to do?' Thought Kakashi and uncovered his sharingan, aquick glance to the side and he noticed that Sasuke and Neji had also activated their doujutsu.

Kiba leaped up into the air and started to spin forward turning into a giant blue chakra drill that sped straight towards the blond Uzumaki with frightening speed.

Naruto hand seals shifted from snake to tiger and with that his shuriken-kunai drill also shot forward with amazing speed.

"Katon," He called, everyone's eyes widen as the shuriken-kunai drill burst into flames becoming a spinning torpedo of fire on a straight collision course with Kiba.

"Uzu no Kiba(Fire Style: Vortex Fang)" He finished as both attacks were inches before colliding.

BOOM!

The explosion that followed send heavy tremors through the whole tower.

Pieces of metal from Naruto's shurikens and kunais went flying all over the arena, everybody prepared to block them only for the broken weapons to stop in midair before they could hit anyone. All the broken projectiles started to move back disappearing into the cloud of dust and smoke that was created as a result of the explosion.

"That Inuzaka brat got guts, pulling off something that stupid and dangerous." Anko mused sounding impressed. "Although it was a pretty powerful attack it would never work against Naruto. The moment his Taiyogan is active it's already calculating multiple winning strategies that he can use." She stated proudly. 'But people would do anything to get their hands on a doujutsu that can put the sharingan to shame.'

"Kiba underestimated Naruto since the beginning because he was this year's dead last and his arrogance got in the way and he acted recklessly." Sarutobi said shaking his head in disappointment. "He has a lot of work to do on his temper because every ninja needs to learn how to keep their head cool even in the direst situation." Morino Ibiki said. Everyone there nodded in agreement.

With the Sand team

"That blond kid, he acts different not like he did before the exam and he is pretty strong." The blonde kunoichi said with a small smirk.

Her teammate a war paint wearing boy scoffed "I'm not impressed, I could probably easily beat him with Karasu (Crow)." He said patting the wrapped bundle on his back.

Temari shot him a glare "Kankuro don't be stupid, Karasu exterior is made of wood the rest is metal, he can control metal objects, do the math." Temari scolded, and then proceeded to mutter under her breath about brothers with beans for brains.

"I knew that." Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Baka." He heard Temari grumble.

The sound team's sensei who was actually Orochimaru in disguise had a scowl on his face as the cloud of smoke and dust that slowly started to clear. 'That Uzumaki brat were did he get that power from.' He bit his lips as he thought 'Kabuto didn't have any useful information on him. Except for him being the class dead last and having no talent as a ninja at all. But here he proves otherwise, he has a doujustu I never heard of and a secondary bloodline that only a few ninjas from Kumo and Suna once possessed. Kumo and Konoha aren't on the best of terms with each other so their out and that boy can't be related to the deceased Sandaime Kazekage. What can it be? What could that old fool be hiding? I must find out!' He looked at his former sensei that was in a confrontation with the head of the T&I and his former apprentice Anko. Anko! Kabuto had told him that his ex-pupil and the Uzumaki kid were really close. He smirked evilly; maybe there was a way to get the information he needed.

As the cloud of dust settled down everyone could see Kiba laying on in a small crater on the floor unconscious. His jacket was completely torn, his body battered and bruised bond with ninja wire that had cut deep into his skin, blood had started to slowly seep out of his wounds.

Naruto was sitting next to the passed out boy and ran a hand through his golden blond hair "Why are you always so stubborn Kiba?" He asked/sighing not expecting an answer since said boy was knocked out cold. He wipped out a kunai and cut through the wires 'But u really didn't have to go that far to proof that you were strong. You clearly improved since our academy days together but you still tend to underestimate your opponents, our fight proved just that.' He stood up dusting himself off and started walking towards the stairs. 'Maybe next time when you get stronger we can fight as equals.'

Hayate went to check on the Inuzaka and coughed before calling "Winner Uzumaki Naruto" Medics rushed passed the proctor and started healing Kiba before he went into shock due to blood lose. After they managed to stabilize him he was brought away for further treatment. His partner Akamura whom Naruto had released in the mean time ran after the medics to stay with his owner.

Naruto had made his way up the stair where he was congratulated by a few of his former classmates.

"That was a great battle Naruto." Choji said.

"It certainly was Naruto, thought I didn't expect you to recreate Kiba's jutsu and use it against him." Kurenai said. "Pretty impressive I might say."

"It's just something I came up with." Was the blonde's reply laughing sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But how were you able to bind Kiba if I may ask Naruto-kun." Shino asked the question.

"Oh that was easy I had hooked up several lines of tine wire on Kiba's clothes when he was dodging the shurikens. The moment he would use Gatsuuga it would twist around his body then tighten to effectively slow him down enough for me to attack him. But I didn't expect him to use that soldier pill that's the reason why I restored to alternate methods."

'Astounding he was only able to see that technique once and thought so many steps ahead on how to defeat it even going as far as to make his own version of said technique.' Kakashi mused inwardly. 'Good job Naruto.'

Sasuke watched quietly as Naruto walked pass him and went to stand next to a smiling Hinata. 'How does he have a doujustu that is better than my sharingan and he never told me.'

"When did they get so close?" Ino asked Sakura. Said girl didn't answer as she looked the other way "Don't tell me? You had no idea... Sasuke probably doesn't know anything either." She muttered that last part. She sighed shaking her head. "Sjees Sakura it seems to me like Naruto doesn't trust you if he had to hide these things from his teammates." She said. Sakura stayed quiet. Ino decided not to ask any more questions because the pink head was reluctant to answer.

Down below the proctor had already called for the next match

Aburame Shino - Abumi Zaku

This battle was quickly and easily won by Shino. His opponent was to overconfident ever since the battle started continually firing multiple air shots at Shino who kept dodging. Zaku's gaze was so focused on the Aburame that he didn't notice the bugs that Shino had hidden in plain sight crawl up behind. Only at the last moment when he felt them crawl up his legs did he try to blow them off but by then it was already too late cause Shino used that distraction to unleash more of his bugs on him. He was drained of his chakra and unconscious in no time.

**(A/N: Just to let you know I'm not planning to go in details about the other battles. The fights went the same way as in the anime.)**

The fights that followed afterwards were Sabaku no Kankuro winning from Tsurugi Misumi. Shikamaru used his brains and won against Tsuchi Kin. Tenten was defeated by Sabaku no Temari because the suna kunoichi's wind attacks rendered all her weapons attacks useless.

The fight between Ino and Sakura was probably the most boring fight ever. Almost the whole battle both kunoichis kept yelling insults at each other but at one point started to fight seriously. Their match ended in a draw when they knocked each other out. Choji had to fight against Kinuta Dosu from the sound. He was afraid to fight at first but eventually did when his sensei Asuma promised him BBQ, unfortunately he still losed.

The next match got everyone's from Konoha's attention.

Yuuhi Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji: the banished heiress of the Hyuuga clan against the Hyuuga clan's prodigy.

Both competitors stood in front of each other neither moving an inch as Hayate announced for the battle to start. "I would be wise for you to quite right now before I shamefully humiliate you in front of everyone." Neji said in an emotionless tone, when Hinata didn't reply he continued. "You can choose to continue but failures like you are destined to lose against geniuses like me."

Hinata shook her head. "You're wrong Neji our fate is not written in stone or chosen by anybody, I can choose my own destiny depending on the decisions I make in life. I won't let nobody tell me otherwise." She said and shifted into her fighting stance. "One will always lose against the ones considered geniuses if he feel believes he can't win and doesn't even try. But one can defeat a genius if he trains hard enough, has the will to never gives up."

Neji glared at the girl saying "Don't say I didn't warn you." Shifted in the Hyuuga gentle fist stance he activated his Byakugan and they both lunged towards each other. They engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle, Neji attacking with Juuken and Hinata using a style that was made for people with speed and flexibility which she clearly possessed. She fought so gracefully that it was hard for Neji to even hit one of her tenketsu. Being a former Hyuuga she knew exactly how to deflect his blows without fear of her arms being disabled.

"That guy's eyes are really creeping me out, the way his veins just pop at the side of his head." Sakura who came to awhile ago shivered, she suddenly remembered something and turned to the leader of team 8. "Kurenai-sensei." She began. "If Hinata was from that same clan why aren't her eyes like him? What happened to her white eyes? Why are the now purple?" She asked curiously.

For a moment a pained expression passes to the red eyes of the kunoichi as she answered "Hinata doesn't have Byakugan anymore."

Gasps were heard from the ones that didn't know being everyone except the four jonin, Shikamaru, Shino and Naruto. Said blond gripped the rails of the balcony tighter as he listened what the others were saying. The others at looked him confused when they heard the metal creak under his grip. 'What's with Naruto?' Ino thought. 'What is wrong with the dobe just now he was happy smiling and now he looks like he's about to snap at any moment?' That though ran through the Uchiha's head.

'He still blames himself for what happened 5 years ago even when it wasn't his fault.' Though Kakashi sadly.

"Wh- H-how come?" Stuttered Sakura shocked.

"An accident I rather not be reminded off." Kurenai said looking at Hinata sadly.

"But-" Haruno began but stopped when she saw Kakashi give her a look that told her to drop it. 'But she did gain something better than Byakugan, that could easily shame the sharingan even Naruto's Taiyogan.'

Down below Hinata had started sensing Naruto's uneasiness, and grew concerned 'Naruto-kun.' She thought while batting aside another one of Neji's strikes. The Hyuuga prodigy started to get frustrated 'How is she able to keep up with me.'

"What's the matter Neji." Hinata she asked. "I thought you would actually put up a better fight than this."

The Hyuuga became infuriated and started to strike faster, aiming a palm strike towards Hinata's chest. But said girl ducked under his palm thrust and went to kick Neji's feet from under him. Neji saw the attack coming and somersaulted over the girl. Landing swiftly he aimed another strike at the back of the still crouched Hinata 'Got ya.' He thought smirking. Hinata on instinct rolled out of the way just Neji chakra covered hand hit the ground. Picking up something moving into his field of vision he immediately flipped backwards just in time to avoid a lightning sphere as it impacted with the ground he stood on not long before. He turned his head towards Hinata and glared at what he saw.

Now standing further away from were three Hinata's, the first he knew had throw the lightning ball since she had another one floating above her palm, the second one he suspected had to be the original was standing behind her clones. And the third Hinata was holding three shurikens in each of her hands.

'Those aren't regular bunshins when did she make them? Even so I can't and I won't lose here.' He thought glaring at all four duplicates with disdain. "No matter how many of you there are or what weapon you use, fate is on my side that why I will win." He said confidently and dashed forward detriment to end the battle now.

Hinata didn't reply and pulled an arrow from her quiver, the Hinata clone threw the shurikens she was holding at Neji. 'You think a few shurikens will stop me.' He thought but then heard the clone call out "Ninpo: Shuriken Kage bunshin." Before his eyes the six incoming blades multiplied in to sixty, he immediately halted his movement and started to spin like a top. "Hakke Shou Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)" he yelled. The shurikens were knocked away as they collided with the dome of chakra.

"Isn't that the same jutsu Naruto used against Kiba." Choji asked.

"No, it isn't Naruto's jutsu was based off that move, and the only difference is that Naruto used chakra to make air spin around him while Neji releases chakra from his entire body and by spinning shapes it into a dome." Asuma answered his student question.

When Neji came to a stop he was immediately knocked backwards by a sudden powerful torrent of water. Everyone was surprised when they saw Hinata releasing a powerful stream of water out of her mouth. Her clone at her side was releasing a constant flow of electricity in their attack.

The power behind her attack was so powerful that he was slammed hard into the arena wall with a loud smack his body leaving a deep imprint.

The Hyuuga prodigy fell limply to the ground 'I can't feel my body.' He thought between his clenched teeth. He tried to move his limbs but failed, every part of his body felt numb.

"Don't bother trying to move, I combined Raiton chakra with my Suiton attack, and it's now running through your body. It won't to kill you but it's enough to temporarily shut down your nerve system." He heard Hinata's faint voice in the background. She was right he couldn't move a muscle and he already felt his eye become as he was slowly slipped into unconsciousness. 'When did she get stronger than me.' Was his last thought before he passed out.

The sound of her clones dispelling was the only sound she heard as she turned her back towards Neji and walked away.

'Neji lost,' Lee thought shocked.

"Winner Yuuhi Hinata" Hayate declared.

"Hinata is so strong." Ino gaped.

"You did great Hinata I'm so proud of you." Kurenai praised. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei." She replied smiling.

'So the little outcast managed to beat the rookie of the previous year, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.' Orochimaru thought holding up two cards that showed information on both fighters. 'Strange, the skill level of every genin that fought here was accurate except for those two.' He watched interact with the people around them. The former Hyuuga getting compliments from the people around her and the blond spoke with the Nara kid. 'He has an unknown bloodline and that girl... there is something familiar about her chakra that I can't quit put my finger on at the moment.' He thought and placed his hand in a seal. 'But that's something for another day, for now I have seen enough.' And he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The final match of the preliminary rounds," Hayate announced. "Will the last two competitors come down?"

***Time skip* (fight ends the same way like it did in the anime except this time Gai managed to save Lee before he got crushed by Gaara's sand)**

Everyone that won a match stood in front of the Fire shadow and the proctors. Morino Ibiki the proctor of the first exam spoke "Tell me what number each of you have drawn."

"2" Naruto said.

"7" Shikamaru's lazily replied.

"4" Said an emotionless Gaara.

"9" Said his teammate Temari.

"5" Shino answered.

"1" Hinata said.

"8" Dosu responded.

"3" Sasuke said.

"6" Said smirking Kankuro.

Ibiki was scribbling something down on a piece of paper, he stopped and scanned one more time before showing it to them "This is the match line up for the third final round of the chunin exam."

First match: Yuuhi Hinata vs Uzumaki Naruto

Second match: Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara

Third match: Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro

Fourth match: Nara Shikamaru vs Kinuta Dosu

Fifth match: Sabaku no Temari vs winner of the first match

"What! That's why we had to draw those numbers." Kankuro yelled shock. Ibiki nodded "That's how we do things in Konohagakure." He replied coolly. "You have seen how your future opponent fights so I suggest all use the time too wisely and train." He advised.

Some of the genin nodded. "You're dismissed."

'I have to fight the Uchiha and show Orochimaru-sama I'm worthy to serve under him' Dosu thought. 'But first I have to take out the competition, starting with that Gaara.' His eyes followed the red head as he left with his teammates.

'Sabaku no Gaara' Sasuke thought while watching the Suna genin. 'I have to get even stronger then I am now if I want to defeat him.'

'I have to fight Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought but for some reason she felt happy.

'I have to fight Hinata-chan.' Naruto also thought a small smile graced his lips.

'Finally I will finally be able to fight him/her again without having to hold back.' They thought simultaneously.

"I can't wait for this year's Chunin exam final are going to be epic." Anko stated grinning.

"Hokage-sama is it wise to let those two fight each other in the finals." Asked Kurenai concerned. "The ones who were there the last time they fought without restraint know the damage Naruto and Hinata caused especially when they start to use their hidden powers." She shuddered remembering that day.

"Kurenai-san is right Hokage-sama." One of the elite jonins said.

Sarutobi chuckled and shook his head "None of you have to worry about them, I already forbade Naruto and Hinata from using 'it' unless absolutely necessary." He told

Everyone breathed out in relief.

"Well I have to get Sasuke to the hospital for a last medical checkup before we leave." Kakashi said and walked towards his student.

"I'll try to get Shikamaru to train this month." Asuma sighed strolling away.

"Shino is going to train with his clan so I have time to train Hinata." Kurenai said and followed behind Asuma.

Every other jonin also left, leaving Anko, the Hokage and Naruto. "So who is going to train me?" The blond asked.

Sarutobi smiled "Anko of course and a close friend of mine will also be aiding her." He told the blond. "Okay so when will I meet this 'friend'" Naruto asked. "Tomorrow Ototo. Today we will celebrate you going into the finals." Anko grinned grabbing the boy by his collar before he could react and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi sweat dropped before performing seals and disappeared in a burst smoke.

**A/N: More secrets Hahahaha**

**Dragolove: it is fun but sometimes it's a real pain to come up with ideas for a chapter**

**ShadowUzumaki39: Iruka plays an important rol in Naruto's life, you will see him when I will write the invasion arc. As for Sakura she will confront Naruto after the chunin exam.**

**Finally this chapters up, was a real pain to write but I hope you like it.**

**Tell me what you thought of the fights it would help improve my writing if you told me exactly what to work on.**

**The poll is closed: Tayuya will be an Uzumaki, oh man I have big plans for her.**

**And also a big thanks everyone that reviewed up until know. ^^ Your reviews give me the inspiration to keep writing this story.**

**And before I forget the next chapter will be a flashback and most of your questions will be answered.**

**How Hinata lost her Byakugan?**

**How Naruto received his kekkei genkais?**

**What is Hinata's hidden power?**

**Can anyone guess the answers to those questions?**

**Until then**

**Don't forget to review this and my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter hope you guys like it and it isn't too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Flashback 5 years back**

**Training ground**

'Okay only one left, I have to make it.' A seven year old small blond boy thought while he was focusing on a straw dummy in front of him. He cocked his arm backwards before swinging it forward releasing the kunai he held in his hand *thud* hitting the target dead center.

"Yata" He yelled happily while jumping in joy. "I finally hit all ten targets without missing one." He said being extremely proudly of himself.

Suddenly his stomach grumbled and he blushed in embarrassment. By the angle of the sun he could tell that it was already passed midday 'Time too he for Ichiraku' he thought. But first he went to collect all the kunai's he had thrown.

He was leaping through the trees of the training ground and was close to reaching town when he heard it. He heard someone was crying then others were snicker, deciding to investigate he moved to where he heard the mock laughter. When he arrived he grew angry looking at the scene from where he stood high up on a branch. Down below he saw three boys harassing and mocking a girl around his age by shoving her face into the dirt. Said girl was constantly apologizing; for what exactly he didn't know but seeing her tears streaming down her face made his heart ache. Painfully

He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned completely white, he had to do something and he was going to do something.

He silently leaped down and landed in a bush behind the boys, he stepped out and yelled at them "Hey leave her alone."

The boys turned around to see who it was and started laughing when they saw the small blond "Who's gone make use? You, I don't think so. Where older than you and could easily kick your butt so get lost." The one who was obviously the leader said.

"No." Naruto answered bravely. "I will not let you hurt her anymore!" He yelled angrily and did a few seals.

The leader's two companions gasped, "He's going to do a jutsu."

"Don't worry guys, he's not even in the academy yet, their is not he can do that can harm us." Their leader assured.

Hinata who had managed to calm down a little started at her rescuer. 'It's him.' She thought then gasped. Being brought up in her clan you were learned how to use and sense chakra from a very early age. Now here in front of her she felt Naruto building up a lot of chakra, the amount chakra that a kid his age should never possess normally. Whatever he was planning must be big.

'This technique is only for people with a lot of chakra, luckily you have more than enough to perform it. But remember as long as it's active it will drain your chakra' Anko's words rang through his head.

"**Ninpo: Giman-teki shinkirō** (Ninja art: Deceptive Mirage)." He whispered.

Instantaneously the forest darkened as if it was night and Naruto disappeared into the darkness. "W-what is happening?" One of the boys asked frightened as the moved closer to their leader. "I-i don't k-know." He stuttered.

The air around them started to become extremely hard to breath and if felt as if the gravity's pull increased drastically. A loud snarling sound caught their attention and they whipped their head around to see two piercing red slit eyes glaring at them form the darkness of the forest. They grew so scared that they urinated in their pants out of fear.

It was like the trees started to part as the red eyes grew bigger and came closer. The sudden sight of nine red tails swaying was too much for them and they fainted. Instantly the forest returned to normal and Naruto who had not moved from his position plopped down on the ground. "I... won't... try that... again for... awhile." He panted between breaths.

In front of him Hinata was staring with wide eyes at him, her mind tried to process everything that just happened. The sudden change from day to night and the appearance of the red fox. It wasn't a genjutsu or else she would have felt her chakra flow being disturbed, this... this was real. But how did he do it?

She noticed him standing up and walking towards her? What was she supposed to do? She mentally slapped herself. Thank him of course; he just saved her from these bullies.

"Hey are you okay." He asked looking at her in concern. Lowered her head and blushed, what was she supposed to say?

"Hinata-sama where are you?!" She heard her bodyguard Kō call. She quickly looked up, he was gone, sadness filled her heart, she couldn't even thank him properly.

Kō arrived "Oh thank goodness Hinata-sama I found you." He said in relieve then saw the unconscious boys. 'What happened here? It doesn't matter.' "Hinata-sama your father and Kurenai-san have been worried about you. Why did you run away?" He asked as he lead the heiress away. Hinata looked back for the last time and saw the blond step out from behind one of the trees. He smiled at her, she blushed again. When they would meet again and they would she was going to thank him properly.

**The next day on the Hokage Mountain**

Naruto sighed from his position on the Yondaime's head, memories of yesterday still running through his head. He felt kind of guilty for using the image of the Kyuubi to scare those boys. Did they deserve it, one part of himself felt like they did but the other part was really confused. When he told his sister Anko she told him they had I coming and she would have probably done something much worse, but hey that was coming from someone who torture people for a living. He sighed again looking over the village it was really beautiful and he hoped to one day be the village leader.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned his head, there she was blushing like mad will smiling softly.

"Ano, k-kon'nichiwa Naruto-kun." She greeted him. Man she had a beautiful voice. Where did that thought come from he frowned. "I brought this for you as a thank you for yesterday." She said rapidly but he still managed to understand her, she presented him with a small carton box.

He took the box from her hands "Thank you uhm... Hinata was it?" Naruto hesitantly asked, at least he thought he heard that man from yesterday call her that.

She blushed again, 'She sure those that a lot, hmm was she sick or something.' He thought.

"H-Hai it's Hinata." He face was still red.

"Thank you Hinata." He grinned at her, she smiled in return.

Opening up the small box slowly he had already guessed that it was food by the smell. Cinnamon rolls? He thought as he stared at the box contents. He reached for one of the buns and took a bite out of it.

His eyes widened immediately when he tasted the small cake "This is delicious." He exclaimed.

Hinata was taken aback; she did not expect that reaction out of him 'He liked it.' She thought happily. "Ano if y-you want, I c-can make m-more f-for you." She offered blushing.

"You made these." Naruto said in disbelieve. "H-hai" She nodded.

But Naruto's demeanor changed "You're different," He said blandly. "Most of the time people from your clan always look down on people like me." He pointed out.

Hinata started to feel sad and lowered her head in shame. She came from a clan full of pride because they had their so called 'all seeing eyes'. They thought they were invincible and that everyone else was inferior to them. But she hated that and now he would probably hate her for the way her clan treated other people.

"But like I said you're different, I have this feeling that you don't treat others like trash." He grinned at her. "I like that."

She felt her hard leap for joy, happy that he didn't resent her for her family's scornful behavior.

"Cinnamon roll" He offered holding the open box in front of her. "I can't finish these all by myself." He said smiling.

She was reluctant at first because she actually made them for him but he kept politely insisting that she took one, so she did. Naruto then patted the opened space on the Yondaime's head next to him "You can sit here next me." He suggested.

A flustered Hinata went to sit next to the blond while her mind was in overdrive just by how close she was to her crush.

As time went by Naruto held a small conversation with Hinata, he would ask her a question and she would answer but never asked in return. Thought he noticed that Hinata would often become uncomfortable when he asked about her clan. He decided to let it go and change the subject.

They were having a great time and everything was going well until...

"THERE HE IS!" They both heard someone shout some distance away from them.

They turned their heads around and immediately saw the crowd of civilians that had gather not far from them armed with stick, stones, pitchforks everything that was usable as a weapon.

Amongst the people Naruto noticed the three boys he scared yesterday with smirks plastered in their smug faces.

"HE'S TRYING TO CORRUPT THE HYUUGA HEIRESS!" Some else yelled from the midst of the crowd.

"N-Naruto-kun w-what's happening?" The blond heard Hinata's frightened question.

He didn't know what to tell her, he was busy thinking of a way to get them to escape the wrath of the people. Going down the way he came would be impossible since they blocked the staircase, jumping off the mountain would be suicide, that left the forest. He grinned as he got a idea and turned to the Hyuuga.

"Hinata will lead them away then you go back home, I will see you some other time." And with that he dashed into the forest.

The crowd charged passed Hinata while some shouted words like "Die Demon, KILL HIM while he's still in his weak human form."

One of the villagers walked up to the Hyuuga princess and kneeled in front of her "Don't worry Hyuuga-sama when we catch and kill that demon you will be released from his spell." He told her and ran after the crowd.

Hinata stood there frozen and scared out her mind, what was she supposed to do? Her friend was in trouble. Would she really abandon him by running away, NO, she would feel extremely guilty if he got hurt. She was going to get help 'The Hokage,' She thought. 'He would definitely help Naruto-kun.' She ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the stair when suddenly she heard an explosion coming from the forest.

He snapped back "Naruto-kun." She whispered her heart skipping a few beats. Collecting enough courage she decided and ran into the forest while activating her Byakugan, she was going to help her Naruto-kun. Somehow

**Deep in the forest**

His heart was pounding rapidly inside his chest as he hid behind one of the trees. These villagers were insane; he just fooled them with one of his fake mirages of himself. What he didn't expect was one of them throwing a kunai with an exploding tag attached straight at it. There had to be shinobi amongst them since civilians were allowed to purchase those weapons.

Apparently they didn't believe he was dead because he could hear them getting closer to his position. Gathering chakra again he created another mirage image of himself and sent it another way to lead them away.

Sustaining that technique was really eating at his chakra especially when he to make it move.

"He's not dead yet. Look! Let's get him!" They fell for the bait but that didn't sooth his nerves, this group was small so they must split up to find him much faster.

He ran the other way, he had to hurry and get out of this forest fast.

"I think he is this way." He heard someone say. He cursed inwardly another group.

Quickly looking he noticed a dark hollow tree and without hesitation he went to hide inside. From the inside he saw a group of fifteen men armed with clubs, kunais and pitchforks stop in front of the tree. "This forest is so dense you could barely see in the distance, he could be hiding anywhere." One spoke up. "Well we can start by looking in there." Another suggested pointing straight at the dark hollow tree.

Naruto eyes widen, they would find him he was done for.

One of the civilians a very muscular guy stepped towards the tree with his club in hand.

Naruto's heart pounded faster as the man came closer, he only had a few more steps to take.

Just then to Naruto's relief a civilian ran up to the men. "We've cornered him he isn't getting anywhere." He told them pointing in some random direction. The men got an excited look and ran towards where the male civilian pointed to.

When they were out of view the civilian turned to the hollow tree and spoke "You can come out now." And he was covered in a cloud of smoke.

Hinata stepped out of the small smoke screen panting slightly and watched as the blond came out of the tree.

"Hinata what are you doing here, it thought I told you to return home." He asked surprised and concerned.

Said girl looked down sadly "I-I got worried about you Naruto-kun and w-when I heard the explosion I wanted see if you were alright." She said almost not stuttering.

Naruto felt some form of relief "I can't be mad at you because you just saved me moment from being clobbered." He chuckled softly. "Thank you Hinata." And without thinking he hugged her.

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening; she was being hugged by her crush. Summoning all the courage she could muster she prevented herself from fainting and tried savor the moment.

"Now let's get out of here." He said releasing her. And they started running through the forest again until...

Crack, they stopped, crack crack crack

They both looked down just as the ground under them gave away and the fell through a hole.

Thud

Naruto groaned, his back ached because of fall and the added weight on top of him didn't make him feel any better. Wait what was on top of him, he opened his eyes and midnight blue hair came in his vision.

"Eep" He heard a squeal and the weight on him disappeared. Pushing himself up he saw Hinata pressing her fingers together in front of him while she blushed madly.

'She can be really strange sometimes.' He thought looking at her oddly.

He started looking around where they were, it look like some kind of lab. He saw various operating tools like scalpels, scopes you name it were neatly stashed. In the center stood an operating table and on the counters there were a few test tubes and jars containing odd looking organisms, some eyeballs and other things he couldn't describe. Though it looked like it hadn't been used in awhile since everything here was covered in a layers of dust. Still the place smelt like death and it made both feel sick in their stomachs.

"N-Naruto-kun where are we?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "But can you find a way out of here with... you know." He pointed to her eyes.

She nodded and placed her hands in a seal before muttering "Byakugan." Veins popped at the side of her head as she started to scan the whole room. "There is a door there,"

She pointed to the back of the room. "But it's barricaded on the other side." She said disappointed.

"Don't worry Hinata we'll find a way out of here." Naruto assured grinning. It perked her up slightly.

"Still I want to know what those are." He said/asked pointing to the three enormous glass cylinders that almost reached the roof.

The first two seemed to be containing some kind of blue fluid. While the third one that stood further away contained what they saw was a hovering sphere of chakra. But it was not your average kind of chakra that had the normal blue color this one had a white-silver color and was radiating an immense power. On the floor around the container he noticed multiple layers of seals present. Their purpose was unknown to him.

"It feels so familiar," He said quietly. Hinata looked at him confused as he walked towards the glass containers.

Wiping the dust away from that covered a label on the tank and he read

**Project Bijuu: INCOMPLETE**

Bijuu? What is heck is that? He inwardly wondered.

Moving to the next glass cylinder he noticed it was labeled: **Kekkei Genkai Genetics: UNSTABLE**. Both liquid filled cylinders were labeled the same.

'Seems like someone tried to experiment but failed.' Naruto thought. "I don't think Hokage-ojiisan knows about this place." Naruto said to the Hyuuga princess next to him, when he didn't get a reply he looked around only to see her staring mesmerized at the chakra cylinder. "Uhm Hinata?" He said again.

She seemed to snap back to realty and turned her head to the blond. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She gave a small nod "I'm okay Na-naruto-kun but this chakra it's alive." She told him.

He gave her an odd look "That's impossible," he said and eyed the chakra carefully as it just floated in it's container. "I don't see anything unusual." He said after a few seconds.

"Maybe you can only see it with Byakugan." She replied.

He shrugged "Maybe." He muttered. "But let's find away to get out of here." He said and they started looking.

**Upstairs in the forest**

"So you're saying some guy told you we had captured the demon brat." Said a fat civilian man. "And you believed him?"

"Yeah he sounded very convincing." One responded as the two groups all walked together towards the exit of the forest.

"That brat is as tricky as the fox he is." The fat man grumbled out loud. "He's probably already back in town."

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice said from above. They all watched as white haired ninja landed in front of them.

"You better start talking Mizuki." The muscular one said in a threatening tone while he lifted up his club.

Raised his arms in defense "No need to get violent Ryu-san" He said smirking. "I was trailing him from the shadows and saw him fell in a hole not far from here." Mizuki said but leaving out the part that he was accompanied by the Hyuuga heiress.

Ryu growled "Then why didn't you finish him off." He asked furious.

Mizuki chucked. "I thought it was your wish for the demon to die by your own hand you know since he killed your brother." He brought up.

A sudden fire appeared in Ryu's eyes and snarled "Lead the way."

Mizuki turned around smirking evilly and lead the man to a hole that was about 2 feet in diameter.

And to their luck or to his ill luck they immediately noticed Naruto, he started up too them with wide eyes.

"Well well, well demon it seems that you trap." Ryu spat at him. "And you have nowhere to go. You know I have waited a long time for this." He said in an emotionless tone. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a kunai that had ball made of exploding tags the size of an orange attached at the end by a string. "By killing you today I will finish the Yondaime's job and my brother will finally be able to rest in peace." He declared ignoring the shocked looked of the people around him.

He was about to chuck the kunai at the blond when a new voice said "Hold it right there Ryu-san.

The Hokage 4 teams of ANBU black ops and a few other jonins landed all around them "Ryu put that kunai away." The Hokage ordered sternly. "What you're doing here is wrong and you know it.

"How is it wrong huh, this demon killed many people and you're trying to protect him?" He said gripping the blade tightly.

"He is not a demon Ryu I he was, he would have killed everybody here already." Sarutobi said walking towards the man slowly. "Can you give me the kunai before anyone gets hurt?"

"Listen to him Ryu what your doing is crazy. This explosion can kill all off use." One of the civilians tried convince him that it was suicide and homicide.

"I don't care." He yelled back.

"Hokage-sama the Hyuuga heiress is also down there." One of the ANBU's informed. Hiruzen alerted looked towards the hole and saw the scared Hyuuga girl standing next to Naruto. 'What is she doing here?' He thought alarmed.

Ryu took that moment of distraction and threw the kunai in the hole and performed a seal to active it.

Every ninja grabbed a civilian and leaped a away as far as possible, two ANBU grabbed Ryu as he laughed like a maniac.

Sarutobi went to grab the purple haired kunoichi Anko Mitarashi as she ran to the hole yelling "Ototo!"

**KA-BOOOOM**

Flashback pause

xxxx

**3 weeks before Chunin exam finals**

**Night time - forest outside a village not far from Konoha**

Naruto sat on a log staring aimlessly into the campfire in front of him, he sighed. "Can't sleep nee-chan?" He asked as the person that appeared next to him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Anko replied and took a seat next to him.

She noticed his distant look in his eyes and also sighed "You were having those nightmares again weren't you."

He nodded faintly.

"Understandable since it was around this time 5 years ago since it happened." She said taking a nearby stick and started poking the burning logs. "You know it wasn't your fault right." She said.

Naruto answered "Sometimes I feel like it is." He placed his head on both his arms. "She could have died Anko-nee if it wasn't for Emi-chan saving her."

"I could have lost you to that day." She sadly reminded. "Don't forget that if it wasn't for Kurama you would be dead right now."

"Yeah I know." Naruto muttered.

"Don't let that get you down Naruto-kun." Anko said to him. "Hinata may have lost her Byakugan that day but she got something better and stronger in return. Just like how you got your Taiyogan."

The blond nodded sadly. "But she got kicked out of her clan, she lost her whole family." He said gazing into the dark forest. "It sickens me that people would just banish their own kin because they don't possess a kekkei genkai anymore." Naruto scowled deeply.

Anko sighed, "Naruto it's time that I told you the complete truth as to why Hinata was actually disowned." She said.

"The complete truth" Naruto he asked looking at his sister with a raised eye brow.

Anko nodded "As you already know when both you and Hinata were in that month long recovery coma after you survived that incident the doctors had found out that her doujutsu had been completely erased after the eye scans. They thought that genetic liquid you both were exposed to was the cause of it." She explained thoroughly, Naruto listened quietly. "And you also know that it returned 3 days after she woke up, as the improved and stronger version of the Byakugan, the Tsukigan(Lunar eye) as she loves to call it now." Naruto nodded, he already knew that Hinata's Tsukigan was better than the Hyuuga clans white eyes just like how his Taiyogan could give the Sharingan a run for its money.

Anko continued "But what you didn't know was that the clan council/elders were planning to brand Hinata with the caged bird seal and place her with their clan's branch family." She explained. "That was decided the moment Hiashi told them of the unfortunate event, they said that the Hyuuga clan didn't deserve a clan head that didn't even possessed their kekkei genkai."

Naruto clenched his fist and growled lowly "Those bastards. Didn't her father try to do anything?" He asked growing angry.

Anko smirked at the boy "Easy Naru-chan I getting to that."

"Don't call me that," Naruto grumbled.

The snake mistress chuckled and patted him on the head."Now where was I... Oh yeah, Hiashi." She pondered out loud. "But what you didn't know was that it was Hyuuga Hiashi that prevented Hinata from becoming a servant of the Main house." She revealed.

"Her banishment" The blond whispered surprised.

"Exactly," Anko said nodding. "Hiashi was against his daughter to becoming a branch member and was secretly making plans with Kurenai to adopt Hinata."

"I didn't know that." Naruto said softly.

Anko gave him a smile "That doesn't surprised me, Hiashi actually wanted to keep it all secret but you deserved to know. The only other people that knew about it are those two old goats (Sarutobi Hiruzen+ Hiashi), Kurenai, Hinata and me."

"Hinata knows." Naruto said surprised.

"Yip, that day the doctor told Hiashi about Hinata's improved doujutsu returning he immediately handed her over to Kurenai." She told the jinchuuriki. "If the elders found out that Hinata's Tsukigan surpassed their own Byakugan they would use her as a reproducing machine and Hiashi not about to let that happen."

Naruto felt slightly ashamed "All this time I pictured Hiashi as this cold uncaring bad guy when he was actually trying to protect Hinata-chan."

"You weren't only one," She chuckling nervously. "I also thought he didn't care for his daughters, but I was wrong. He isn't as heartless as I thought he was, although he still has a stick shoved up his ass."

They both laughed at that comment.

Anko stood up with a smile and stretched a hand out to him. "You have a long day of training ahead of you tomorrow, so let's get a good night rest." She said.

Naruto nodded and allowed her to pull him up and together they returned to their own tent.

xxxx

**Flashback continue**

**Unknown location**

An unconscious Naruto floated in front of a giant cage completely covered in an sphere of orange chakra. His body covered with burn marks and deep cuts that were slowly healing.

"**Weak!"** A menacing voice growled. **"Why am trapped in such a tiny weak human being?"** Behind the bars 2 slitted red glowing eyes opened. **"If it wasn't for this seal I would have devoured this bag of flesh already. But if I want to live he has to stay alive... curse that Yondaime and the seal that binds me to this brat."** It grumbled in annoyance. **"Hm"** His gaze moved passed his host in the chakra bubble towards the dark passage that led towards his location. **"Show yourself!"** He roared.

The sound of soft footsteps reached his ear. "My my grumpy aren't we." Said a feminine voice just as an unknown woman stepped into his view.

She had long silver hair, baby blue eyes and a pale skin tone. She was dressed in a pure white kimono with long wide sleeves that had blue circles sowed at the end and covered both her hands. A long silver sash was wrapped around her waistline and the ends hang loosely behind her.

"**Who are you?"** Kyuubi growled/asked narrowing his eyes at the silver hair woman. **'And why do I sense part of me and the others* in you.'** He thought.

"I'm part of you Kurama-kun." She answered with a smile.

**Too be continued**

**Aha finally finished thank God, this must be my fastest update yet. But I got a real headache writing it.**

**Hinata never actually lost her Byakugan it just disappeared for awhile but returned after she woke up.**

**Iluvninjas: **I was thinking violet at the time

**Djinn Crimsora: **I will take your advice

**Leaf Ranger: **Yeah she will be an Uzumaki and Hinata has another hidden power next to her Tsukigan that I will reveal during her and Naruto's match

**ShadowUzumaki39:** It's more a matter of trust, after the incident he became cautions in trusting people. And No Naruto won't bitch Sakura when she confronts him even if she is my least favorite character in Naruto. And I agree with you she is really ungrateful that's why I like/love Hinata better. NaruHina forever. And finally yeah Hinata can probably beat Naruto if she goes all out.

**ten195:** Something like that. Thanks

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter.**

**Who is Emi (meaning: Beautiful Blessing)? Another secret**

**Next chapter is the Chunin exam finals**

*** When Kurama said 'others' he meant the other 8 Bijuus for the once that didn't figure it out**

**I want to let everyone know that I will be taking a two week break from writing No more secrets because I'm going to write chapters for my other two stories but depending on how many reviews I get I might upload faster (keyword: might)**

**I was actually going to upload Naruto the Ice warrior this week but when I went to look for it, it was gone. I was down the whole day and had to start writing everything over again.**

**Anyway hope you like the new chapter**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Another flashback 5 years**

**Location: Konoha's hospital**

**Time: 2 days after the incident.**

**Hinata's mindscape**

She woke up in a beautiful clearing that was covered low cut grass; it had trees and a few small hills here and there.

"Where am I?" She whispered while looking around. 'Am I dead?'

"Ah I see you're finally awake and no you aren't dead." She heard a female's voice speak behind her. Hinata slowly turned around and came face to face with a beautiful silver haired woman.

"Hello Hinata." The woman greeted with a smile.

"H-hi," She stuttered her reply.

"You don't have to be shy around me Hinata." The woman smiled kindly at the young girl.

"W-where am I and w-who are you?" Hinata stuttered.

The woman walked over and sat down next to the her "Well to answer your first question this is your mind," she spread out her arms emphasizing the clearing they were in. ",I created this scenery." She told Hinata who listen patiently. "And as for my name," she seemed to think hard for a moment before answering "Emi, you can call me Emi."

"E-emi" Hinata repeated. Said woman nodded. "E-emi-san what are we doing here in my mind." Hinata asked hesitantly.

"You mean you don't remember?" Emi looked somewhat surprised.

Hinata frowned, what did she have to remember everything was still a bit vague after the... 'The explosion' she whispered.

Emi nodded. "Yes and that's why you are now in a comatose state but that makes healing your wounds much easier."

Hinata's eyes widen as it all came back to her, she and Naruto falling through a hole in some abandon laboratory then some crazed villager who kept calling Naruto-kun a demon threw a ball made of exploding tags at them. Naruto trying to shield her... and then she woke up here. "NARUTO-KUN" She gasped. "Where is Naruto-kun?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry about your little friend." Emi said in a gentle tone and tried to calm the panicking girl down. "I have a friend who is looking after him and he will make sure that he is alright." She assured giving Hinata a warm smile.

"W-where is he?" She asked concerned.

"He is okay and I can bring you to him but before I do that I want to warn you that you'll learn a few things today about him that were kept hidden from most of you," Emi spoke seriously. "But remember Hinata, Naruto is still Naruto." She told Hinata.

Hinata was confused, she didn't know what the lady meant but she had a feeling she was going to find out. She nodded.

"Then let's go visit your little friend then." Emi then said standing up motioning for Hinata to do the same. With a wave of her hand a door shimmered into existence a few feet away from them.

It made Hinata stare at the strange woman in awe. Emi stretched out her hand "Come, we have to go through here." She told Hinata who took her hand and they walked through the door.

They both slowly made their way through a dimly lit corridor that had pipes running across the walls.

The hallway ended in a giant room that had the biggest cage Hinata's had ever seen in her life. And in front of said cage she noticed the one she greatly admired, 'Naruto-kun.' She thought happily.

From where they stood she saw him talking to something but she couldn't exactly make out what but she certain it was red. "Ah Kurama-kun and Naruto-chan seemed to be getting along." Emi said in an amused tone.

"Kura- Who?" Hinata asked confused.

Emi smiled down at her "Come I'll show you." She said and towards Naruto who was flailing wildly with his arms.

When they got closer Hinata could now clearly see and hear Naruto that he was arguing with a small cute red fox.

"...do you mean I have to wait a whole month?!" Naruto yelled at the crimson kitsune. Said fox was making a 'yipping' sound in response and shot the blond a glare.

He's arguing with a fox?

"I don't care if my body is going through some genet… whatever it is that you just said, I want to see if Hinata-chan is alright." Was the blonds reply.

He is concerned about me *blush*

The fox barked something out and gave Naruto an annoyed look.

"What do you mean I have to turn around?"

He can understand him.

"It's not like I'm going to see... HINATA!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

He ran up to said girl and gave her a tight hug "Thank goodness your alright." He said releasing her, Hinata was blushing like mad. "But how did you get here?" The blond asked. He didn't get an answer as Hinata was still in her own little world. 'Naruto-kun just hugged me.' She thought blushing.

Emi chuckled when she heard Hinata's thoughts 'She really likes this boy.'

Naruto turned his gaze towards the silver haired woman when he didn't get a reaction from the white eyed girl.

"Did you bring her here?" He asked.

"Yes she wanted to see how you were doing." Emi replied with a nod. "My name is Emi Hinata's tenant and guardian." She introduced.

The red fox ran over to Emi and started barking at her feet "Hello to you too, Kurama-kun." She said to the unhappy looking kitsune. Said fox angrily barked something back "Why should I let you back inside, aren't you happy here on the outside instead of being in that cramp cage."

Kurama growled in annoyance. "So you want to be big again. Why?" Emi asked cocking her head sideways.

Naruto stood of on the side wondering what he had actually missed since the explosion that he miraculously survived. He only remembered suddenly waking up in this sewer with that strange little fox that was supposed to be the 'Almighty and Powerful Kyuubi'. He always thought he would be bigger and scarier like in the stories he heard.

What he did found odd was that they seemed to know each other pretty well.

"And why does she keep calling him Kurama." He thought out loud.

"Because that is my name you annoying ningen(human)." The red fox yipped.

"How am I supposed to know that?" The blind shot back.

Kurama snorted "Why don't you talk to your little friend over there while grownups talk over here." He replied and again started to demand Emi to make him big again.

He almost forgot about Hinata but said girl had a faraway look in her eyes, like she wasn't even there. Only after he called her name a few times and shook her lightly did she 'return'.

Hinata blushed out of embarrassment which only made Naruto look at her strangely.

"Uh Hinata are you alright?" He asked.

"H-hai I'm fine Naruto-kun." She replied softly. 'He must think I'm weird now.' She thought when she heard him sigh in relief.

"I thought you were sick." She heard him mutter in concern.

Maybe he didn't think she was weird, maybe "N-naruto-kun." She began. Said boy gave her his attention. "Who is that fox? And how can you understand it." She asked.

"Oh that's Ky..." He got quiet and looked down. Hinata didn't why?

"What Naruto was about to say," Emi and the red fox walked over to them. "That this (She pointed to the fox) is Kurama but you know him better as the Kyuubi."

"K-kyuubi" Hinata whispered looking at the kitsune in fear unknowingly she took a step back.

A pained look passed across Naruto's face.

"Yes he is the nine tailed fox that attacked your village." Emi explained. "I know what you're thinking 'the Yondaime Hokage killed it.'" She continued. "But that was not what actually happened."

Hinata had a shocked look on her face as she looked at the fox.

"Take a seat Hinata-chan cause I will tell you exactly what happened that day."

**Flashback end**

xxxx

**5 days before the Chunin exam finals**

**Location: Rock plane not far from Konohagakure**

On the edge of a enormous crater stood the team leader of team 8 looking at her

'Hinata you did it.' Kurenai thought proudly.

In the center of said crater laid the pale skinned beauty completely out of breath her body twitching ever now and then. Her training clothes were partly shredded.

She smiled weakly as a moonlight silver-blur color faded from her eyes.

'Your training is complete Hinata-chan,' She heard Emi in her head. "You can rest now, I will heal you further."

'Hai, thank you Emi-chan.' she thought back and passed out.

Kurenai who had made it to the girl, smile softly down at her. 'I'm so proud of you Hinata.' She thought and leaned down picking up Hinata bridal style and started walking back to their tent. Tomorrow they were going to be heading back to Konoha.

xxxx

**Chunin exam finals**

**Exam stadium**

The stadium was rapidly being filed by civilian spectators, a few shinobis, clan nobles and Daimyos from other countries.

Everyone was excited to see this year's matches; the last Uchiha fighting the youngest son of the Kazekage.

Speaking of the Wind shadow, he was just arriving with his personal guards in the Kage booth.

"Greetings Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi greeted his fellow Kage.

"Hokage-dono." The Wind shadow acknowledges and took as seat in the chair that was set out for him.

"How was your trip here? Any problems along the way?" Hiruzen tried starting a confrontation.

"No, everything went just fine." The Kazekage simply replied never removing his eyes from the competitors downstairs.

"All three of your children made it to the finals, how far do you think they will make it." Sarutobi asked.

"Well I'm not sure about my oldest son Kankuro his opponent is one of the Aburame clan the fight can go either way." He replied. "I heard that my daughter Temari will now be facing that Nara kid. Their battle might actually be an interesting one. Unlike Kankuro she actually uses her brain and is actually very smart girl."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as he heard the man praise his daughter's intellect.

"And finally my son youngest: Gaara. Let's just say he will annihilate everything that keeps him from reaching his goals." The Kazekage finished with a smirk.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Kazekage, he already suspected that there was something wrong with him.

But it was now time to announce the start of the final part of the Chunin exam. Standing up he cleared his throat and welcomed everyone that was present after that he congratulated the competitors for making it to the finals before wishing them good luck.

Downstairs with the 8 competitors (Everyone has been informed of Dosu's sudden "passing")

The new proctor had already introduced himself as Genma Shiranui and had informed them about the rules.

"Were about to start the first match, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Yuuhi stay down here and the rest of you can wait up stairs until it's your turn." He ordered.

Every one of them complied and started walking towards the stairs.

Sasuke on his way stopped next to Naruto "Don't lose dobe I want to fight you." He said with a smirk and walked off before the blond could reply.

'We probably won't get the chance Sasuke.' Naruto thought with a smile and turned to face his opponent, his best friend who was smiling at him. He returned the smile.

"First match: Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Yuuhi." Genma announced as he stood between the two Konoha genin. "Begin." He shouted and leaped back.

Both of them silently, still smiling slipped into their own fighting stance

"Don't hold back on me Hinata." Naruto said.

"You know I won't Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

At the same time they both dashed forward and started to attack each other with a fast combination of kicks and punches with Hinata occasionally using palm strikes instead of fists. They fought with such high speed that it was hard for the none ninjas to see who actually landed a hit.

Hinata was always the better one in taijutsu as she came from a clan where people were thought the art of hand to hand combat from a very early age. Naruto could clearly see that as he was already tempting to activate his Taiyogan in the midst of their battle.

Hinata always got a high score in the academy when I came to taijutsu. Her natural flexibility, unpredictable fighting style that she created with Anko's help combined with Tsukigan made her dangerous person to engage in taijutsu. He was glad his own doujutsu was like a counter part to her own eyes and it would allow him to fight her much easier.

He blocked another one of her punches and aimed a kick at her abdomen only for Hinata to spin left and thrust her hand towards his chest. From previous experience he knew to avoid it by all means and sidestepped the blow. As she passed him he twisted his body and attempted spin kick only for Hinata flip backwards over his incoming leg.

It only made him wonder how she managed to see him as she landed gracefully.

She blew him a quick kiss, a faint blush appeared on his cheek. Again they engaged into a taijutsu battle, Hinata this time started attacking him with numerous palm strikes and managed to hit him in the shoulders.

Naruto winced clutching his struck shoulder as he leaped far backwards, his Taiyogan activating automatically. 'That really hurt and it didn't even hit her once.' He thought flexing his now sore shoulder and watch Hinata gave him one of her innocent sweet smiles.

As the pain lessened slightly he made a cross hand seal and three clones popped into existence that charged towards Hinata.

Said girl whipped out a scroll and tossed it on the ground, it partly rolling open revealing a seal with the kanji for water inscribed on it. She then stepped on said a seal and it glowed blue while she made two quick hand seals and said "**Suiton: Suishouha** (Water Style: Water Shock wave)"

Immediately a huge volume of water erupted from the small scroll, rising almost as high as the arena walls before it violently came crashing down onto Naruto's clones.

Naruto who watched his clones being dispelled had already performed seals and made a vertical slash with his hand. The waves of water that rushed towards him seemed to split in front of him and it moved around him.

Now long after the whole fighting stadium was soon filled with up to six feet of water. "This hasn't happened in awhile." Genma scoffed inwardly as he stood on the flat surface of the small 'lake'.

"Smart thinking Hinata turning the battle field in your favor" Kurenai smirked.

"Ha! Does she really think a little bit of water will stop my ototo."Anko who sat next to her in the stands said.

"No but it does put him at a disadvantage since Hinata can now easily nullify his fire techniques." The red eyed woman replied. "That leaves him only with Lightning and Wind affinities two that both of them share. The only way i see the battle turning in Naruto's favor is if he finds a way to get rid of all that water."

"Oh he will find a way, trust me he will." Anko said grinning.

**Kage booth**

"I have heard some very interesting things about that Uzumaki kid, Hokage-sama." The Kazekage spoke turning to face the fire shadow. "I didn't know Konoha had another doujutsu other than the famed Sharingan and the Byakugan."

Sarutobi answered "Only a few people did until the preliminary round about a month ago."

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow "I must really be something special if Konoha has to hide such a new development."

"Bragging about it would only put the boy's life in danger." Hiruzen replied.

The wind shadow nodded in understanding.

Down below Naruto was crouched on the water surface behind him stood three new clones. "You know what your suppose to do." He asked his duplicates. His clones nodded in reply. "Now I only need to create cover for you to work."

Further away from him Hinata had after already formed a sequence of seals and shouted "**Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki** (Water style: Water Tornado)"

True to its name a water tornado spun to life and rapidly sped straight for the blonds.

"Get ready boys cause here comes your cover." He also rapidly formed seals and called out "**Fuuton: Kami Kaze** (Wind Style: Divine Wind)." Around him four wind tornadoes spiraled into existence that moved together and forming a bigger twister.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**." He breathed out a fireball that combined with his wind attack creating fire tornado that left a trail of steam across the was water surface as it traveled straight for Hinata's water tornado.

As both attacks collided it created a thick cloud of steam

"Go!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones dashed in to said cloud.

The steam blocked her whole vision and so there was only one thing left to do. For the first time she activated her Tsukigan in public.

A silver streak appeared in her hair just at her violet colored eyes changes to silvery-blue.

Gazing into the steam she found her vision hindered from what looked to be a barrier that was meant to block her sight. She smirked, it might have worked on the Hyuuga's but her eyes were better and improved.

Focusing her eyes penetrated through the barrier and she saw Naruto his clones preparing something. But before she could make out what they were doing she immediately had focus on the fireballs that started to fly at her from out of the steamy cloud. Dodging and flipping out of the way she brought her hands close together and started to shoot multiple lightning balls at the incoming fire. Both attacks collided and exploded with loud bangs.

"It's not nice to peek Hinata-chan." Naruto chuckled stepping out cloud of steam. "Or you'll ruin the surprise."

Hinata smiled return at him "Sorry but I don't like surprises." She said and started forming handseals again for one of her strongest attacks. "Raiton:" she began.

Everyone was shocked and amazed when black lightning started to crackle on Hinata right hand.

Some only heard rumors that the 3rd Raikage of Kumo was able to use black lightning. And now they were watching a 12 year old girl, barely six months out of the academy performing such an amazing feat.

"It seems like a new doujutsu wasn't the only thing you were hiding, Hokage-dono." Spoke the Kazekage.

Sarutobi didn't reply as he watched the battle.

The black lightning took the shape of a dark lion with glowing yellow eyes and it landed on the water surface. A lightning bolt trail that began at Hinata's fist connected her with said lightning beast. "**Kuroshishi** (Black Lion)" she finished as said lion let out a roar.

**Too be continued…**

**iluvninjas:** somewhat yeah.

**Dark Devil2K7**: (Chapter 2) something like that. (Chapter 4): high chunin boarder lining jonin with doujutsu active. (Chapter 5) Emi is now part of Hinata

**splitheart1120**: yeah I didn't want Hiashi acting as an ass in this fic but the elders are going to plan something I can tell you that.

**roboguy45:** that's reason why it's called No more Secrets

**Shadowuzumaki39**: Hinata's eyes evolved and Naruto received it through the blue 'goop' as you call it.

**Writing this chapter gave me a real headache. And I really stressed a lot these two weeks, everyday thoughts of stopping with writing fanfics constantly came in my head. But in the end I decided to just finish it.**

**And thank you everyone that reviewed and fav. my story**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7

Their power it was amazing, yet scary at the same time. The way they fought and executed every one of their techniques showed how much skill and practice they both had.

Who would've thought that Naruto the loudmouth dead last and the timid and shy Hinata possess that much power? The kind of power he needed to defeat HIM.

Both seemed to possess multiple bloodlines that he still didn't know how they got. And they had managed to effectively hide it from most people around them.

Just before the exam started Naruto had told him that he would explain everything to all of them after the chunin exam and Sasuke was looking forward to it. He would learn the truth behind the mysteries that were Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Yuuhi.

He observed the two down below.

Hinata was controlling her lightning lion with such profession sending it to attack Naruto while the blond had to dodge and flip over every one of its assaults. On the other side of the arena the steam cloud had dispatched revealing the three clones Naruto had previously made inside a blue chakra barrier. Probably a force field, Sasuke thought.

One clone was crouched in between the two other writing seals on a blank scroll. The second clone had one of his hand placed flat on the water surface while the third clone had both his hands clasped together and had his eyes focused on Naruto and Hinata.

xxxx

Naruto rapidly evaded another claw swipe and bolts of lightning shot at him courtesy of the black lightning lion and made a cross seal. Two clones pop in existence they all started moving in a zig zag pattern and two managed to get around the beast and dashed straight towards Hinata.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**" One of the Naruto's breathed out fireball that sped straight at Hinata who narrowly avoiding the fire sphere.

The second blond followed with another fireball and as the other chucked an exploding tag after it.

Before the attacks reached her, Hinata made a one handed ram seal and clenched her fist. The black Raiton lion exploded in a current of lightning bolt that rushed outwards across the water surface hitting every blond expect the ones in the barrier.

The blonds cried out in pain as they were shocked heavily before they all suddenly exploding in smoke.

Hinata was knocked across the arena due to the explosion and with a loud and painful smack collided with the stadium wall. After a second she also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"They were all Kage bunshins the whole time, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. 'Then where are the originals.' He thought looking around the arena.

"They are really giving it their all in this fight." Izumo commented on the battle.

"Yeah but we both know that their just holding back since they could easily destroy this stadium within no time." Kotetsu said smirking.

"You know Sarutobi has forbidden them from going all out or else it would have been just like that day in training ground X." Izumo relied. Both shivered at the memory from the past. "It's a good thing too."

"I agree." Kotetsu nodded.

"I hate it when they both do this." Anko scowled. "They start creating a whole lot of shadow clones and use them to hide their tracks."

"It's annoying and frustrating in our spar with them but," Kurenai said smiling. "It's an effective strategy that only those two are able to pull off."

"Indeed." Asuma said from behind them. "A feat impossible for most ninjas that don't possess kage level chakra reserves,"

"Granted that their tenants did have a big help in the growth of their container's chakra reserve." Kakashi said from his seat next to Asuma.

"And that enables them to perform techniques that even Hokage-sama has trouble with." Asuma spoke lighting a cigar. "I sometimes can't help but envy both of them, to be able to have that much stamina, chakra and bloodlines." He blew out a puff of smoke. "They will definitely become ninjas that will be feared in the future once they make a name for their self."

"But you have to remember Asuma-kun." Kurenai spoke. "Their power and gifts came with a price, but thankfully they had us to help them through those though times."

They all nodded at the same time at that.

They were furious, they let a chance slip through their fingers. It was going to bring their clan to new heights they were going to be unstoppable. But when they thought about it none of them were aware of her change.

"Hiashi," Spoke one of the elders next to the clanhead. "Where you aware of this change Hinata? Underwent as she now has a different doujutsu and uses black lightning techniques?"

Hiashi turned to the elders and answered "I was the first one that was notified, yes."

"You're telling us you knew she wielded such extraordinary powers and you still banished her." The elders stated surprised and somewhat angry but he didn't show it. "Do you know that with this new power she'd gained we could've increased the Hyuuga's strength?" The elders nodded in agreement.

Hiashi gave the elders a deadly glare that made most of them shrink. "So you wanted my daughter, my eldest child to be turned into a child breeding machine just for power. What about her leading a normal life?" He almost growled. Hiashi already knew what their answer was going to be. Disowning Hinata may have seemed cruel to the ones that didn't know the truth, but he knew how selfish the elders were and the fate that would have awaited Hinata. That's why he never regretted his decision when he placed her in Kurenai Yuuhi's care.

"When you're born in to the Hyuuga you never lead a normal life. The branch family for example is fated too forever be our servants just like how the main family is destined to rule over them." An elder spoke up, the others nodded in agreement.

"That's where you all are wrong," Hiashi said strictly. "We all are brothers and sisters whether we are born in the main or branch family that's why as clanhead I'm already working on changing that. The main-branch will be destroyed and we will be what we always should have been, the Hyuuga family united as one." And with that he turned his attention back to the fight a faint smile appearing on his lips.

Seeing that they were drawing attention to their self's the elder scowled and decided to drop the subject for now. "We will talk about this later Hiashi." An elder said.

Hiashi didn't reply as he had his eyes focused on Hinata who slowly started to rise out of the water surface.

"Aah you finally have decided come out of hiding and fight without using shadow clones, né Hinata-chan." Spoke the Naruto in the barrier.

"So I take it your the real Naruto-kun." Hinata asked.

"Unfortunately no," The blond answered. "But he's still around here. Somewhere"

In the stands sat two cloaked figures way in the back observing the match

"So it seems the rumours about Konoha having a genin with a powerful new bloodline make it to the chunin exam finals were indeed true." The first who was male said. "But now that were here it turns out they have actually two new bloodline wielders. Talk about one lucky village."

"I agree Ao, now that the bloodline purges in Kirigakure are over, the village could use a few kekkei genkai wielders to strengthen our forces." The person next to him said her voice indicated that she was female. "If they weren't already bond by this village we could have offered both of them a place amongst our ranks."

"Yes they would have been a great asset," Ao chuckled. "But there is something about that blond kid bothers me, how is he an Uzumaki if they were all killed long time ago.

"There were survivors," The woman said. "I guess some came to Konoha after their village was destroyed and paired up here. Others went to live in countries across the elemental nation with our village Kiri being one of them."

"I guess that explains his blond hair but," Ao raised an eyebrow. "From the way you talk I take it you knew a few, Mei-san."

"That was a long time ago." Mei answered her voice filled with sorrow.

Seeing that it was a hard topic for the woman to talk about Ao decided to drop the subject.

Behind Hinata Naruto had blurred into existence behind, she turned around.

"Your mirage technique," She whispered. "You improved it."

Naruto grinned at her. "I knew it would come in handy against you." And he formed a tiger seal. "Now I'm going to end this battle."

A chirping sound caught Hinata's ears and she narrowly managed to twist her body out of way in time, avoiding another blond whose outstretched hand was crackling with lightning. As Naruto passed her she struck him on the back and he dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"Katon: Haisekishou." Instantly she was engulfed by a giant ash cloud, blinding her normal vision completely.

Naruto got ready to ignite the ash cloud when a rope made of water shot it of said cloud and attached itself around his waistline before pulling him in.

Hinata quickly leaped out the cloud leaving behind a exploding tag that combined with the heated ash resulted in even bigger explosion. Hinata landed further away in a crouching position and cursed inwardly.

Over the years Naruto managed to improve his Mirage jutsu, to the point where he could easily change the scenery of a big environment or create a lot of fake images of people just walking around. But he also learned how to completely hide himself; he became virtually undetectable by most sensor ninjas and doujutsu users except for hers. Up until now

That technique was right for him because it made up for his lack in ability to perform genjutsu. The only downside of the technique was that it took a lot of chakra to sustain but for someone like Naruto chakra depletion wasn't something he actually worried about. Hinata knew she was at a disadvantage when he used that jutsu since she now had only one way of detecting him. And it was a gamble. She placed her pocket and briefly closed her eyes. They opened after a second and she smiled and stood up turning to face the three clones inside the barrier.

"You had me there for a second making me think you were hiding meanwhile you were right in front of me all the time." She said slowly and cautiously walking towards the barrier.

"Did you listen to what i just told you Hinata-chan." The Naruto said smirking. "I am not the real one."

"I know that." Hinata answered stopping a few feet in front of him. "But he is." She pointed at the blond who was writing in the scroll.

"You finally figured it out." Naruto said.

"I did, it was a smart move by the way," Hinata replied. "Creating more shadow clones once you entered the steam cloud and make them hide then until it was the appropriate moment to attack. But I unknowingly and unintentionally took them all out when I used **Raiton: Genzai kuroi inazuma** (Black lightning current)." She smirked.

"Got it in one," Naruto praised rolling up the scroll he just finished. His eyes travelled towards the clone that held up the barrier. "Drop it." He ordered.

As the barrier fell Hinata acted stretching her hands out, water tendrils shot up from beneath blonds.

The two clones were instantly impaled but the original was able to dodge them.

"I have to use this at the right moment." He thought slipping the scroll in his pouch and whipped out several shurikens and flung them all Hinata.

Hinata expertly 'danced' around each one of them and rushed towards the blond. She noticed him pulling his arms back and quickly ducked under the shurikens that came back.

"**Raiton: Horyu Raika no Jutsu** (Lightning Release: Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique)" with her Tsukigan she saw Naruto with both his hands on the water surface sending a wave of lightning chakra bolts at her. It was too late to counter and she jumped over the attack which was exactly what Naruto was hoping for.

Almost everyone in the stadium gasped when the shurikens sliced and impaled Hinata.

"Am I the only one that gets the feeling this battle is slowly going to get out of hand?" Anko asked. Her friends all nodded.

Hinata's body fell on the flat surface before being covered in smoke that cleared revealing a log.

'Replacement' Naruto thought spinning around to block Hinata's spin kick that was aimed at his head. Gripping her leg he pulled towards him and punched her in hard the ribs. He really hated hitting her or any girl for that matter but he also knew that she hated it when he would hold back just because she was a girl. Hinata winced momentarily, and then gave him a pained smile before he kicked leg from under her and fell backwards.

'This is my only chance.' She thought. Her hand shot towards his face and she managed to scratch his cheeks with her nails drawing a small amount of blood. Before she fell onto the water surface she pushed off with her other hand into a backflip kicking Naruto in the stomach at the same time. Naruto clutched his stomach with one while he grabbed one of her legs with his other free hand. Getting a firm grip on the limb with both his hands he spun again tossing her across the stadium.

She applied enough chakra to bring herself to a skidding halt but stumbled slightly before straightening.

Simultaneously they brought their hands in front of them, Hinata forming the dragon seal while Naruto formed the tiger seal, their eyes closed.

"Are they going to..." Kurenai began.

"Yes, I think they are." Anko whispered.

Second passed as the wind blew softly between them, Genma stood safely further away.

As both genin's eyes shot open, black lightning started to generate from all over Hinata's body. Naruto his right arm in turn was covered up to his elbow with blazing fire chakra which to the surprise of many didn't seem to harm him at all. While his left arm had wind natured chakra spiralling around his fist.

"**Raiton**" "**Katon**" they said at the same time.

"**Kurorairyū** (Black Lightning Dragon)" Hinata shouted thrusting her arms forward.

The black lightning shot forward Hinata taking the shape of a dragon and releasing a mighty roar going straight for Naruto.

"**Kitsunebi-ryū** (Fox Fire Stream)" the blond yelled first punching forward with his right hand. A beacon of flames shot of his arms, and then he punched with his left hand releasing a gust of wind. Both attacks combined turning into a spiralling vortex of flames with the front end taking the shape of a fox's head.

The result following the collision of both attacks was a flaming black lightning twister radiating such an immense heat it started to evaporate the water Hinata had summoned in the arena.

"Well that was unexpected." Genma mused from inside the steam cloud. "Feels like a sauna in here."

"That was impressive." Anko grinned. "if they practise it enough it could be their second biggest tag team collaboration attack."

"Their first one is dangerous and scary enough Anko do you really want to add a second one to their gallery?" Kurenai asked. Anko nodded.

"Are you in your right mind?" Kurenai asked the smirking snake mistress.

"Actually I agree with Anko, their collaboration attacks can be really useful in the field when taking on multiple targets." Kakashi said. "Plus this on at least seems controllable."

"You right Kakashi," Kurenai said. "But I still think it's too dangerous plus their still genin."

"Genins with more power than a jonin." Anko pointed out.

"Wauw I thought Naruto and Hinata were just strong but what they're doing is unbelievable." Ino said awestruck as she looked down at the arena. The steam cloud that was created had mostly dispatched showing an almost dry arena since there were still a few wet spots around the edge.

"I know right, they're even stronger than Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Ino gave Sakura a surprised look.

"What?" The pinkette asked.

"I never thought you would actually admit something like that." Ino answered.

"Yeah well, I can't deny it, Sasuke-kun is strong but against Naruto and Hinata I don't think he will last long in a fight." Sakura replied with a sigh. "They are clearly stronger then all of us combined."

Ino nodded. "You can say that again."

The steam cleared for the most part revealing Naruto and Hinata opposite from each other both on their knees already panting. Both of them their upper body was bond by ninja wire while their hands were in the horse handseal.

But what surprised everyone was the swarm of kunais around Naruto all pointing him slowly inching forward then backwards. Hinata was in the same situation only she had shurikens around here that tried inching towards her but where pushed back by an invincible force.

"They caught each other." Asuma said sweatdropping. "Now that's just bad luck for both of them."

"When did Hinata manage to take Naruto's jiton?" Anko asked.

"It was when she scratched him his cheek," Asuma answered. "She was able to draw a small amount blood."

"I love it when she does that." Anko grinned. "I think it's kind of cool 'stealing' other people's abilities even though it's temporary, make me wish I could do that. Oh the fun I was going to have." She said in glee.

"Just for that I would've personally stayed out of your way if you had that ability." Kakashi said to her.

"But for how long would you be able to avoid me." The snake mistress started to chuckle evilly and rubbing her hands together resulting in the others sweatdropping.

Sarutobi was contemplating on the whole situation. 'They know if either of them wants to perform a ninjutsu they will have to break their concentration of holding those weapons back which will result in the victory of their opponent. And currently neither one of them looking to back down' He concluded. 'There is only one option left.' He sent Genma a nod.

Genma receiving the sign of his leader walked up between the two fighters. "This battle ends in a draw." He announced.

"WHAT?" They both yelled as almost everyone in the stadium.

"Both of you weren't actually planning on giving up and in the situation you were in the battle wasn't going anywhere." Genma explained.

Their heads dropped in disappointment, followed by the throwing weapons falling around them.

"Don't be so down guys, you know don't actually have to win a battle to become chunin." He told them.

"We know." They muttered as the ninja wire around them loosened and fell to the ground. The weapons on the ground all started to disappear in a puff of smoke until only one of each was left. "Maybe some other time we can see who is stronger hopefully without them interfering." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto nodded giving returning the smile. They both then made their way to the stairs just as the people began applauding.

"That was an epic fight, too bad there wasn't any winner." One random civilian said.

"Yeah that girl really put up a fight against that blond kid." Another said.

"I hope she's single because I'm thinking on asking her out." Kurenai heard someone comment to which she immediately started to scan around for the one who said it. That wasn't happening, not on her watch at least.

"I'll say it again; Konoha is really lucky." Ao commented.

'So I won't get the chance to fight you after all.' Sasuke thought slightly disappointed.

"This was a very surprising battle Hokage-dono but if I may inquire how is it that those two genin possess such amazing skill and kekkei genkai's?" The Kazekage asked trying to get more info on the two.

The Hokage chuckled and answered "Unfortunately I can't tell you the origin behind the powers since it's considered S-rank secret." Sarutobi told him.

The leader of Suna nodded.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Now I actually have to make an effort to win."

Naruto ans Hinata had made it into the competitor's box where they met up with Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Will the competitors of the next match come down?" Genma called after a few minutes.

"You're up Sasuke, make team 7 proud." Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke smirked and walked down the stairs. He arrived downstairs and came face to face with his opponent who had an indifferent look on his face.

"2nd match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Gaara. Begin!" Genma shouted.

Sasuke jumped backwards and released a volley of shurikens at Gaara. Said boy didn't move an inch as sand shot out of his guard and protecting him from the throwing stars.

After witnessing his battle with Lee he knew that to get past the Suna genin's protective sand he needed to be fast, really fast. This last month he trained hard too actually achieve just that. But first he had to test the sand's reaction time. He ran at Gaara while chucking another set of shurikens at him. Sand tendrils knocked the shurikens aside before shooting straight at the raven. Sasuke spun and leaped over every one of the onslaughts and kept going straight for Gaara.

A giant fist of sand formed behind Gaara and a foot before the Uchiha reached him it shot at him.

Sasuke took that moment to activate his sharingan and leaped over the sand user forming seals in mid-air. Landing behind Gaara he brought two fingers to his mouth and breathed out fireball which completely engulfed Gaara.

"Uchiha has some pretty nifty skills." Anko commented. "And he seems to be using his head."

"That's Sasuke for ya," Kakashi said. "He's a prodigy like no other."

"Yeah that may be true but he still can't take on my Naru-chan." Anko stated proudly.

Kakashi wasn't going to go in on that since he knew it was true.

"GO Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura cheered the raven on. Choji besides Ino groaned at the two girls loudness.

The flames died down and Sasuke wasn't surprised when he saw that Gaara's sand had protected him. But unfortunately for the Suna genin the heat of the flames had managed to crystallize his sand which turned to useless glass.

Sasuke smirked as Gaara sent him a glare; he now knew the speed at which the sand genin's sand reacted. He dashed forward with surprising speed determined to end the fight as quickly as possible.

Sasuke made to punch Gaara but a sand shield rose in front of him. The raven smirked as his fist stopped inches away from the sand. He disappeared; reappearing behind Gaara and delivering him a spinning kick to the ribs.

'His speed,' Gaara thought flying a few feet backwards and was caught by his sand. 'It's almost the same as his.' He remembered his fight with Lee.

Rising to his feet his sand shot up again blocking a fist of Sasuke but said boy disappeared again reappearing on Gaara's other side this time his fist successfully connecting with his face.

"Man, this is the second Konoha shinobi that managed to get past Gaara's sand." Kankuro pointed out.

"Yeah and they are still genin," Temari said. "Then I'm afraid to know what the jonins in this village are capable off."

"It seems you've made Sasuke go through some really harsh of he can move like that in just a month, ne Kakashi." Anko commented.

"I just made him copy Lee's movements and the rest was very easy." Kakashi stated.

"That explains a lot." Kakashi heard a voice behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Gai who gave him a sunshine bright smile and a thumb up. "How is my youthful eternal rival doing?" He asked in a loud voice.

"Oh it's you Gai." Kakashi said lazily. The spandex wearing jonin started to fake cry when the silver haired jonin didn't acknowledge him the way he wanted.

"Sasuke keeps this up he might actually make chunin even though might not defeat Gaara." Naruto said. He sat on the ground in a meditation pose watching the fight from between the bars of the competitor's box.

Hinata who sat next to him in the same pose said "That depends; he has to show the judges that he has the necessary skills and mindset too become chunin."

"Well he has the skill is his cocky prideful attitude that he has drop." Naruto replied.

Sasuke was running in a circle around Gaara who had summoned more sand that was floating like a ring around him. 'I hope I can finish it with this attack, going at this speed is really draining my stamina.' Sasuke thought.

"Are you going to keep running around me or are you going to attack?" Gaara asked in an emotionless tone.

"If that's what you want," Sasuke said and disappeared again.

Gaara's head whipped left and right but he found no signs of Sasuke until his gourd suddenly fell off his back and he was kicked hard in the chest and he flew up faster than his sand could catch up. As he rose high above the arena Sasuke blurred into existence few feet above him. Then he noticed was the faint outline of metal wire that was tied around his waist that led back to Sasuke who held it between his teeth, a small smirk visible as he formed handseals. Gaara's eyes widen slightly as Sasuke breathed out a fire stream that ran along the wire and his sand had yet to reach him.

"Gaara!" The sand siblings cried as their brother was engulfed by the roaring flames and came crashing down to the earth like a fireball.

Sasuke landed on the ground and fell on his knees panting.

He gasped when the flames died down showing that Gaara with his clothes partly singed but he still had managed to protect himself with a tin sand shield that had for the most part turned to glass.

Sasuke cursed silently as he came to the realisation that Gaara was still wearing his sand armour and he had used that to protect himself. How could he have overlooked something like that? He mentally berated himself.

Gathering himself he stood up again and got a determined look on his face, he was going to finish the fight right. 'Time to use that jutsu' He thought made several backflips backwards then up the wall.

Skidding to a halt he saw that Gaara had already gotten up and was now gathering a large amount sand of which took shape of a 5 foot high sand tanuki(Racoon-dog) in front of him with one giant tail. Gaara placed his hand in a seal and at the same time the sand monster's black eye sockets turned a bright glowing yellow.

Sasuke then looked Naruto who eyes held concern...for him.

That momentarily caught Sasuke off guard but gathered every ounce of his courage exhaled and brought his hands in front of him. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, he formed the three needed handseals for his upcoming jutsu and placed his right hand flat on the stadium with his left hand warped around his wrist.

"Aren't those the handseals for..." Naruto began.

"Chidori." Hinata finished.

"Hmm," Shikamaru turned to the duo. "What is this Chidori you're talking about?" He asked. Shino also turned to listen.

"An extremely dangerous assassination jutsu Kakashi-sensei created when he was younger." Hinata explained. "A person must channel a lot of lightning chakra into their hand, some much that it become visible to the naked eye. Then when the technique is complete the person will rush at the target and stab him. It's a instant kill technique because of the amount of damage it does to a person."

"Because of the chirping sound it made due to the highly concentrated amount of electricity he named it Chidori." Naruto filled in. "It was the first close range lightning jutsu we learned."

"Wasn't that the same technique you almost got Hinata with?" Shino inquired.

"Yeah it was," Naruto answered. "But I wasn't worried about hitting Hinata's since I knew she was going to dodge it. I just used it to distract her so my other kage bunshin could catch her of guard."

A loud chirping sound filled the whole stadium as everyone had they eyes focused on Sasuke whose right hand was crackling wildly with a deadly amount of electricity. Sasuke sharingan eyes shifted from the sand tanuki to Gaara behind it. He smirked and ran down his Chidori tearing the stadium wall. Dropping to the ground he sprinted straight for the tanuki.

Gaara formed the rooster seal and the tanuki started to inhale a huge amount of air. "Fuuton: Renkuudan (Drilling Air Bullet)" Gaara whispered. The now inflated sand monster shot a compressed sphere of air at Sasuke at a frightening speed.

The raven took everything in with his doujutsu, when the attack almost reached him pumped chakra thought his feet and jumped high up flipping over the wind sphere.

Said wind ball crashed into the wall creating a sizeable crater in the thick stadium wall.

Sasuke landed back on the ground and continued his was towards the sand monster.

The tanuki attempted to slash the Uchiha with his giant claw but before the appendix reached him the raven blurred away. He instantly appeared behind Gaara and thrust his lightning cover hand into said boy's back.

Tot Sasuke's surprise Gaara turned completely brown before breaking off in sand particles.

Before he had time to react he was knocked away by the tanuki's big tail. The moment Sasuke knocked into the stadium wall the sand monster shot another air sphere at him.

The fuuton jutsu drilled Sasuke deep into the wall and he was instantly knocked out.

Genma appeared next to the Uchiha and checked his condition before calling the match "Winner Sabaku no Gaara"

The sand tanuki started to break apart and every else could see Gaara form become visible as the sand returned into his gourd.

'So he was actually controlling the beast from inside.' Kakashi thought. 'And he use that sand clone too completely catch Sasuke of guard.' He watched the medical ninja take his student away. 'You certainly have grown stronger Sasuke and performed beyond my expectations.'

"Well a lot of people have lost bets today that for sure." Anko snickered.

"Is not nice to laugh at other people misfortune Anko" Kurenai said sternly.

"Why not Nai-chan cause I think they deserve it, next time they'll remember that even a person comes from a strong clan that doesn't make him strong." Anko laughed. "You have to know their strength."

"You have a point there." Kurenai replied.

Gaara had already made his way up stairs.

"3rd match Aburame Shino vs Sabaku no Kankuro." Genma announced.

"Proctor I forfeit!" Kankuro yelled much to Shino's surprise.

People in the stadium all started to 'boo' the puppet user but he ignored them all.

"Okay." Genma mumbled. "Last match of the first round, Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari." He said.

The suna kunoichi whipped out her fan and descended on it to the ground. Shikamaru grumbled and walked towards the stairs.

"I thought the invasion would've started by now." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"Maybe there was a delay." The blond whispered back.

The battle downstairs began when a ANBU with a dolphin mask appeared behind Naruto and Hinata.

"Yuuhi-san, Uzumaki-san a word." The ANBU spoke. They both got the hint and followed after the ANBU.

They walked with the masked shinobi too a secluded part of the stadium where they found Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Anko waiting.

"Well now that we're all here I like to inform you all on the latest update," the ANBU began. "The forces of Suna and Oto have already gathered outside our village and are currently waiting for their orders to attack. The black ops have already set out and are silently taking out small groups. Our eyes in the sky noticed summoning seal so we know their planning to summon something big. Our own forces are already on high alert so they will be up for a surprise."

"How did clearing the village go?" Asuma asked.

"The academy and hospitals have already cleared out and other civilians are being brought to the secret bunkers as we speak." The masked shinobi answered.

"That's good." Kurenai sighed in relieve.

"Now for your assignments," The ANBU pulled out a piece of paper and read. "You five together with Genma are to protect the civilians and nobles here in the stadium. Naruto, Hinata it's your job to take care of the summon. all of this on the Hokage's orders. Everybody understood?" The ANBU asked.

They all nodded.

"Good, now I need to return to my post." And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leafs away.

"Well we all have to get ready; the big fight can start any moment now." Anko said. As if on q a loud explosion was heard though out the village.

They ran back into the stadium and found Suna and Oto shinobis fighting with Konoha ninjas that were present in the stadium. Surprisingly the civilians were asleep.

"It has begun." Gai stated. "Let's show them that we shinobi of Konohagakure are not to be messed with." He declared punching an Oto nin into a nearby wall.

"Hinata, Naruto you know what to do." Kurenai said.

Both of them nodded and leaped towards the roof.

On the roof they noticed that further away from them a three headed snake had broken through the village wall and more invaders were entering through the opening.

"Let's take care of that Naruto." Said and cut his thumb with a kunai and let his blood drop on Hinata's palm. Said closed her fist which was covered in white chakra for a second before disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Okay I'm ready." She said. Her eyes were now blue with four dots inside the exact opposite of Naruto's Taiyogan.

Together they started running across the roof forming the same set of handseals. Before simultaneously saying "**Jūton Fūton combi: Suzume no hikō**." Both shot through the air heading straight at the snake. As they got closer towards it they formed other handseals again and called out "**Fuuton: Kaze Kiri**."

Before every shinobi that was able to see it the snake was cut into multiple pieces and fell to the ground death. The Konoha shinobis cheered will the enemy was now looking afraid, their trump card was gone.

Both genin landed on a nearby roof. "Well that's taken care of." Hinata said a made a cross seal. Naruto grinned and followed her example. Soon the whole village had pairs of Naruto and Hinata running around assisting where they were needed.

The original where back at the stadium where the Konoha shinobi's had driven out the invaders for the most part. They had their eyes focussed at the purple barrier that had the Hokage trapped inside with the Kazekage who was revealed to be Orochimaru.

"Sarutobi-ojiisan is in there fighting that Hebi-teme." Naruto said.

"We have to get him out, but how?" Hinata asked.

"You can both destroy it by overpowering it with your **Genso-kyū** (Elemental sphere)." A white haired man said landing next to them.

"Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto said surprised. "We can but Genso-kyū is very dangerous."

"Well it's either that or the old man dies by the hands of Orochimaru." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Okay alright." They both sighed.

Jiraiya smiled. "I will set up a barrier around the building to contain the explosion." He told them and jumped off.

A few minutes later

Naruto stood on the left side of Hinata with Jiraiya behind them generating a barrier around whole rooftop with the purple barrier that Orochimaru's henchmen were holding up in its centre.

"Are you two ready?" He asked.

They both inhaled and exhaled slowly before nodding.

"Okay then, let's do this."

Naruto lifted up his right hand while Hinata her left, their hands were now next to each other. For a moment nothing seemed to happen before suddenly a small white sphere started glowing in front of their hands that kept growing until it was the size of an orange.

Jiraiya was stunned at the large amount of chakra and power that was radiating of the sphere. He had only heard about it from Sarutobi and read about it in the forbidden scroll but this was the first time he would actually see it being performed. "Try aiming at one of those four sound ninjas." He advised.

They nodded and aimed at a boy with six arms.

"Release" Hinata whispered.

The white sphere went straight at the purple barrier collided where the six armed boy was positioned.

For a moment it kept grinding against the barrier before it suddenly moved through it.

As they both clenched their fist Jiraiya clasped his hands together and creating a six layered barrier around the three of them.

The six armed boy's eyes widen. Orochimaru said that this barrier was impenetrable but this strange attack passed through it like it was nothing.

Inside the barrier Hiruzen who was now dressed in battle armor saw the dangerous attack pass to the barrier and instantly set up the most powerful barrier jutsu he knew around him.

There was a sudden bright light followed by a thunderous explosion that rocked the stadium and was heard throughout the village.

'Amazing,' Mei thought as she witnessed the devastating blast. 'Such power'

Jiraiya dropped the barrier allowing the smoke cloud to disperse and it became visible that the purple barrier had disappeared. The white haired man followed by ANBU's rushed in to check up on their village leader while Anko and Kurenai both landed next to their adopted siblings who were showing little signs of fatigued.

"Genso-kyū really takes a lot out of you two." Anko said in concern while checking the two their condition.

"This happens when you use high level ninjutsu like crazy and create over hundred shadow clones." Kurenai mentioned. "You two really need to be careful."

"We'll be fine Kurenai-nee." Hinata smiled.

"We know that," Anko said. "But that won't stop us from being concerned about you."

"Well, we now have to be on the other side of the village." Kurenai said and she leaped away with Anko.

Hinata stood up next to Naruto and sighed. "Now we have to find him." She said in a unhappy tone.

"Yeah I wish we didn't have to fight him." Naruto sighed. "But we have no choice, let's g…"

Before they could leave two unknown figures landed in front of them.

"You two are the most impressive genin I've ever seen." A woman with auburn colored hair said.

"To possess such skills and potential at such a young age," The man stated. "it's amazing, shinobi's as good as the both of you are really hard to come by."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. They both were immediately on guard and shifted into their fighting stance.

The woman raised her hands in front of herself. "Wait, were not her to fight we just want to talk." She said. "My name is Mei Terumi future Mizukage of Kirigakure and this is my friend Ao." She introduced herself and the man with the eye patch.

Their stance relaxed slightly but they didn't drop their guard. "We'll have to disappoint you Terumi-san, Ao-san but we have to… "

"Let go off me, shitheads." They heard someone cuss. They turned to see Jiraiya and weary looking Sarutobi walking towards followed by ANBU who seemed to have captured a red haired girl who had her head down muffling curses. "We captured one of Orochimaru personal guard." Jiraiya revealed. "But the snake escaped luckily when he got hit by your attack he did lose an arm but his two other henchmen saved him before we could get to him."

"Serves you right pussy" The red head grumbled.

"And who might you two be." Hiruzen asked the two mist shinobi.

"Oh my name is Ao and this Mei, Mei Terumi." Ao answered.

At the name Mei Terumi the red haired girl's head shot up and she started straight at the auburn haired woman who gasped.

"I-it c-c-can't be, Tayuya?!" Mei said in shock.

Tayuya eyes widen as she stuttered "k-kaa-san"

**Too be continued…**

**More secrets...**

**WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK DESERVES TO BECOME CHUNIN? Just so you know even though i didn't write Shikamaru's fight he will still become chunin, it went the same way as in the anime.  
**

**Finally I'm updating this story something I thought I wouldn't do.**

**This month at one point I actually stopped writing cause I ran out of ideas and had completely giving up but then a friend of mine encourage me to just keep writing.**

**Anyway hope you like the new chapter.**

**I like to thank everyone that reviewed fav. me or my story or placed it on their alert list.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU  
**


	8. important message

**Hey guys**

**It's been awhile huh?**

**Sorry to disappoint you cause as you see this is not a chapter but more a short notice to inform you guys that I won't be updating for at least two months.**

**Because the on my last test, I didn't score really high on two of my major subjets and now I will have to focus more on them.**

**Don't wanna lose another year in college right,**

**So no new chapters for, No more secrets, Naruto the Ice warriors and Family bonds**

**Hope you guys understand**

**See ya**


End file.
